Hunger Games: The Golden Mockingjay
by Sara2117
Summary: Avery Mellark thought she was safe but she quickly finds out she was wrong.Thrown back into the games expected to fight to the death she soon finds something more than courage, love.Will she choose the bronze haired beauty or the dark haired mystery man? And ultimately with Snow's granddaughter our for revenge will she even survive to choose? Danger, death, romance and love ensues!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hunger Games: The Golden Melody (Name not final) **_

I wake early, my heart pumping from the wild dream I'd had. I was in an arena, standing on a circular plate facing twenty tributes armed and ready to kill me. Some of the faces are familiar; people I know and am even friends with, others are strangers to me. 20 yards away elevated from the ground stood a glistening gold cornucopia. The sun hit it and sent shards of light into the tributes faces. I avert my eyes as not to become blinded by the light. I see a silver bow hanging from a piece of he extended cornucopia, a few feet away on the ground sets a silver sheath of arrows. If I can get to them surely I'll have a chance at getting out of here. 60 seconds. That's how long I have to access my surroundings. Tree's, lots of them surrounded by deeps woods, a lake with water weeds protruding from it. Is this the only water supply? Around the cornucopia sets precious items that could mean your life or death in the arena. A book bag; containing who knows what, a sleeping bag, a sheet of plastic, swords, knifes and even a trident. Various packs of food litter the ground; crackers, strips of dried meat and other food in packages. A water canteen with a strap to carry it by lays at the very edge which tells me it's of the least amount of importance and probably contains no water. I look down at the ground which just under the surface holds enough explosives to blow my body parts sky high. I could imagine my blood smeared on the force field that keeps us locked in here like rabid dogs. Just off to my left, standing in a diagonal with me, is a boy. Dark hair and green eyes, broad shoulders a square jaw all catch my eye. I don't know who he is but he gives me the feeling as if I should. His eyes bore into mine. He shakes his head at me. Why? I don't understand. He doesn't know me. The announcer is on her countdown and I'm puzzled as why the boy was shaking his head at me. The announcer is on 5 so I put my thoughts aside and focus. I will not miss the gong. I will get out of here. I will go home to my parents. I will live.

_Three. _

_Two. _

_One. _

_Gong. _

_I jump off my plate _no longer worried about being blown to bits as I know the explosives have been disabled by the Gamemakers. My feet pound the soggy earth. My boots sling dirt behind me as they grip the earth and release with ease and spring me faster into the fight. I reach the arrows without any problem and sling them across my back. The bow is more difficult. I have to fight off one boy by pushing him off the cornucopia. He lands on the ground with a hard thud but I know he's not dead. I slide off the on the other side of the cornucopia, my body sliding against the gold doesn't give me away and I land in a crouch on the balls of my feet bow in hand. I find a black pack at my feet to the left and sling it across my back along with my sheath. I load an arrow to be ready if the situation arises for me to use it. I take off running into the woods planning to climb a tree for safety from the hunters. I think I should be safe until nightfall as all the other tributes are gathering themselves together, preparing their weapons to spill the blood of innocent children. I'm running and I've just reach the edge of the woods when a hand clamps my pack. I turn, pulling my bow string back, ready to fight of the attacker. My eyes widen. It's the dark haired boy who caught my eye. Sweat beads on his forehead as he stares at me. Is he debating on whether to kill me or not? He raises his arm knife in hand to kill me. Is this it? Will I die this quick? I have to get home to my parents, to my brother. I don't even have time to let the arrow fly. My attacker's eyes are focused on something behind me. I don't understand what's going on. Before I can analyze any further the boy jerks my body behind me and instead of the knife landing in my flesh it lands in a red headed boy's chest. His body falls limply to the ground in a heap. The boy takes my hand and drags me more deeply into the woods. We don't stop for a long time. I don't know why I'm following him. It's like we're connected, I trust him even though he is a complete stranger. He leads me to a base of a tree and instructs me to climb. I do and climb as high as I can without the limbs breaking. I pick a limb large and strong enough for the boy and me to both perch on. He climbs up behind me, taking longer because he is much larger than I. He climbs with ease though and I can tell he is an avid woodsman like me. He finally eases onto the same limb as I and sits staring at me. My eyes are wide and I'm out of breath from running and climbing. I breathe hard.

"Why did you help me," I ask him.

"That's what we do," he says simply then he looks at me and smiles.

"I have a lot to tell you Avery Hope Mellark."

That's when I woke up. I felt like I had been reading a great book and found out to late the end had been tore out. My mind tried to grasp the dream; to remember it, but it slipped like through the cracks like water in my hands. I braid my hair, slip on a pair of green cargo pants and a black shirt and my comfy leather boots I got for my 17th birthday. It's still cold outside so I slip on an old leather jacket my mom gave me. She says it was my grandfathers. I love wearing it because it makes me feel closer to him though I've never met him. It's molded to my body now and I can move with ease. I retrieve my bow and sheath of arrows from the hooks on the wall. Many say I'm just like my mom but many say I'm just like my dad too. I like to think I have the best of both of them in me. I have a ability with words like my dad and have a weakness to any kinds of cake. I can't paint worth a lick but I still like to help him decorate on rainy days. I can hunt like my mom and I've been in the words practically every day since my parents took me to the meadow when I was 5. I remember that day, Mom letting me climb a wild tree for the first time. I had always climbed in the atrium before that. It was my favorite place to be, still is. On short cold winter days I like to closet myself inside and read as many books as I can get my hands on. I like to write too. Unlike a lot of teens my age I've never dated anyone. This bothers me sometime but Mom always tells me not to waste my time with just any guy. I've begun to worry that I'll be alone my whole life and have 20 cats just like that old demented mangy Buttercup who still runs around here. I can't believe he's still alive. I spend a lot of time with my grandmother and aunt Prim and her children. They're around my brother's age but I don't mind. I like kids and they seem to gravitate around me like starved children. Today I need to think so I go to the only place I can truly be at peace. The woods. I move on silent feet, my bow loaded in my hands just in case the opportunity arises to shoot fresh game. I'm hoping for a deer or turkey but in the frigid cold I'm not sure they will be a willing to venture out as I am. I make the long trek to the lake. I haven't been here in a long time. I walk into the concrete house that is somehow still standing. Mom took my brother and me here once when we were little to learn how to swim but after that we didn't come here anymore. She doesn't know I remembered the trail and still come here. I light a fire with wood from the pile I left by an empty window. Sometime I sit with my back against the wall, knees drawn up and think about who lived here. Was there just one person, old and gray; or a young married couple just starting out, possibly with an infant to care for? I often like to wonder about the things in the house in the same manner; the old broom or the iron poker in the corner. I wonder if the person who left it here knew that someone would wander inside, pick it up and wonder whose fire it stoked in the winter or how it came to be where it was. Snowflakes fall in from the empty place where the windows used to be. I sit closer to the fire, place my chin on my knees and think about all my parents haven't told me, about the games, the war. I also sit and wonder about the dark haired boy.


	2. Wondering

_**~Authors Note~**_

_**Hello thank you for your interest in my new story. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**If you don't know this is a sequel to my first story, Always and Forever: Life After War. If you haven't read it yet I would recommend you read it before continuing on with this story. I would hate to give anything away if you decide to read it later. I will start to update more often so keep an eye out. Enjoy! **_

I don't stay long in the woods, daylight falls fast in the winter. I wrap my coat more tightly around me wishing I would have taken time to wear my body suit that reflects my body heat. I trudge through the snow when a sharp snap of a twig comes from my right. I spin on my toes hand reaching for an arrow and loading my bow so quickly it's a blur. I hesitate a second to be sure of what I'm aiming at then let the arrow fly. 10 minutes later I'm walking on the slippery patches of ice carrying a nice turkey. I beat my boots against the side of the house knowing my Mom wouldn't appreciate snow all over her floors. I left the turkey hanging by its legs on a hook in the backyard. I haven't quite mastered the art of plucking and getting rid of the inedible parts. Even the thought makes me queasy. Mom always tells me stories about how she used to feed entrails to Buttercup, my aunt Prim's old deranged cat. I can't believe he's even still alive. My mom raises her eyebrows but doesn't question where I've been. The good thing about having a young mom is that she doesn't have to go back far in her memory to remember being my age.

"I shot a turkey."

"Good I'm tired of eating lamb stew." I take a seat on the couch and turn on the T.V. Nothings on but reruns of the twentieth season of Plutarch Heavensbee's singing program. I settle on the news because at least the things their showing are new news. Coverage of the presidential campaign are broadcasting.

Moms been tired lately, from lack of sleep or stress I don't know. She has nightmares often but now it's a different kind of tired. Presidential elections have been going on for a year now. Panem citizens have demanded that Paylor be replaced. Not because of what you'd think. She didn't do anything wrong unless you call falling in love, getting married and having a kid bad. They want someone unmarried that can rule the nation of Panem with grace and control and run the nation with no distractions. There will be a vote and Paylor may if by voter's choice become President once again. Mom and Dad have been poring over newspapers and news footage trying to keep up with what's going on in the Capitol. Aneira Kingston is the one Panem citizens are rooting for. She has visited all the districts telling citizens what she will do for them if he gets the vote. I don't like her. Her cold beady eyes remind me of cougar about to kill his prey. Every person follows her; they fall at her feet as if she's a god. Believing every false word she says. Her icy blue eyes make promises she doesn't intend to keep. Last but certainly not least is that she is Presidents Snow's granddaughter. Panem apparently doesn't care that she is of relation to the man who ruled the nation with an iron fist. Who condoned the Hunger Games? What is even more unbelievable is that she says she hated her grandfather, hated that he allowed the Hunger Games to happen but she believe something good came out of it. People learned to work together, to become one nation. She steps up to the podium and I stare at her perfectly coiffed blonde hair. You would never think she was snows granddaughter.

"If you vote me President I will turn this nation around. I promise to provide more for citizens so that every person can live in comfort. In turn this will settle our restless nation, though stealing, burglary and murder are strictly against the law it is happening to our nation today. I will do my best to bring the criminals to justice and they will be punished. I will do everything in my power to bring Panem peace." She bows her head and steps back from the podium. President Paylor steps up and begins her speech. Kingston doesn't have a way with words like my father but it is quickly evident that they hung on to every word she said because as Paylor is speaking the crowd is booing and yelling at her.

Dad come's in the door shaking snow from his hair. Mom put's a plate of what looks like vegetable stew on the table along with and a bowl of butter. Dad goes up to Mom and kisses her on the cheek. She smiles at him and he hands her a brown package. I can see from my place at the table it's her favorite cookies. Sugar with blue dolphins painted in icing. Aiden finally comes down from his room and we all sit down to eat; the talk around the table consists of everything but the campaigning. My cousin Azaria getting all A on her report card , the Nelsons new apothecary shop and Haymitch's continued drinking. I'm surprised he hasn't had to have a liver transplant yet because I know he must have ruined it. I go up to my room and sit at my mahogany desk set up in front of the window. I pull out my notebook and start to write. Eventually I'm out of ideas and start tapping the eraser of my pencil against the desk. I begin staring out the window; thick heavy flakes fall and blanket the earth. I lay my pencil on the desk and push back from my chair. I walk over to my bed and get on my knees, pressing my cheek to the floor I reach for the box and pull it out from under my bed. I sit on the edge of my mattress and flip through the box of tapes containing games from over 40 years ago. I search for the games I haven't watched. I haven't yet watched the Quarter Quell. I hold the tape in my hands flipping it over and over debating on whether or not to watch it. I decide against it. I lay back on my bed staring out the window and listen to the murmurs of my parents as they talk. I wonder what they are talking about, Aneira Kingston as president, the recent rise in crime. District 12 has been fortunate to forgo most of it. Mostly because our people know what is right. They know that the sweat of their brow and the strength of their back will put food in their family's mouth and means an honest living. I stare at the ceiling fan as it goes around and around. Even in winter I have it on. I pick up the stuffed bear my aunt gave me when I was young and hold it to my chest silently wishing that I could stand at that podium and tell everyone how stupid they are. How in giving up Coin they will be giving up the best President we will ever have. But they don't understand that. All they want is the excitement that a new leader would bring. I drift off to sleep dreaming about another world where my family and I were safe, away from every evil person, where life was easy and golden Mockingjay's sing us to sleep with sweet melodies.

_**Review! **_


	3. Curiosity

_**Avery**_

The weekend goes by too fast and I'm back at school again. Gareth Adalson, my cousin sits with me at lunch. After sitting through several hours of lectures on geography I'm bored out of my mind. I sit there and push a few grapes around on my plate.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, where's Azaria?" she is Gareth's sister but they look nothing alike accept for their hair color.

"Right here," comes from behind me as Azaria the second born out of 4 of my aunt Prim's children, Gareth is the oldest. Azaria's 2 years younger than my brother but we're very close. I guess you could say I'm her protector. She's very small with wispy blonde hair and blue eyes probably only 5'1 in stature. She is what I imagine aunt Prim looked like at her age. A replica as my mom says.

"You're so lucky you'll be graduating soon. I feel like I'll be stuck here forever."

"Yep you'll be here all by yourself you little shrimp. No more Avery to protect you,' teases Gareth. She gives him a dirty look and picks up a carrot stick.

"It's just a couple years Zara, you're only 13. You have so much life ahead of you," I tell her. She gives me a strange look.

"You okay," she asks. She knows me very well and I don't often hide things from her. I look at Gareth whose staring at a girl two tables over.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," I tell him.

"Shut up Avery." I smile as he gets up, taking his tray with him. That worked like a charm.

"Spill Avery," says Zara.

"I found a box with tapes in it," I say.

"And….. What kind of tapes," she asks.

"Tapes of the Hunger Games….." I look at my plate. "My parent's Games and the war propos."

Azaria's eyes have widened to huge blue orbs.

"Have you….watched them," she asks.

"Just one of them," I say. I sigh.

"Zara, I know why mom has such bad dreams. It was a nightmare. I can't even imagine… I don't know how they still," I stop.

"Live?" I look at Zara.

"Yeah, why do you think they haven't told me?"

"If I had been through what they've been through the last thing I would want to do is burden my child with it." I slouch on the table.

"Yeah I guess I would probably do the same."

"Are you going to watch the rest of the tapes?"

"I don't know."

"I think it would help you understand your parents, without causing pain by asking them." I nod. She's right.

"You know you're like a thousand years old right? You are way too wise to be 13," I say, Zara smiles.

"That's what my Dad says. But he doesn't mean it as a compliment." Zara and I laugh. We pick up our lunch trays and get ready for another couple of hours of boring classes.

The rest of the week is boring. School, home, hunt, and write. I watch more of the tapes late into the night. I don't watch the Quell or the war footage or propos. I feel as if I am invading something of my parents; something private.

Winter starts to melt away and soon it's March; flowers are beginning to push their way through the left over ice. On a cool day I go hunting and stealthily bring down a small buck on the way to the lake. I skin the deer and remove the entrails placing the meat in my game bag I had thought to bring, it is cold enough outside it will not spoil. I had gagged twice while cleaning the deer but I look forward to venison for dinner. In the last couple of months I still haven't had the courage to watch the tapes. They sit in a hidden compartment in my closet. My curiosity gets the better of me every night and I get the box out only to return it to the closet. The sky turns dark and angry. The clouds look as if they will dump at any moment. I don't want to be stuck out in whatever they will bring. I clump home as the clouds dump a fresh coat of snow on the ground. The wind howls. I wrap my jacket tighter around me. I wonder what brought on this freak storm. I hope Dad can get home. I go inside and lay my bag on the table. I look around but I don't see signs of Mom or Aiden.

"Mom," I call. A few moments later she walks sluggishly into the room rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry I must have fallen asleep on the couch." This worries me. It's not like her. The wind howls louder outside and the snow beats against the window. Mom looks worried. I'm sure it is the same thing I am worried about. The bakery was moved back to the rebuilt town square to be more assessable to 12 citizens. Dad might not be able to get home in the blizzard. Mom doesn't like to be without him. My memory goes back to a time where I woke up to her screaming.

Once a few years ago she had gotten mad at dad and made him sleep on the couch and woke 2 hours later with a nightmare. I had jumped out of the bed, ran to the door and jerked it open just as my parents ran into each other. I had stood in the doorway hid by the shadows that the moonlight didn't reach and watched as my mother buried herself in my dad's arms and started sobbing.

"Peeta," this was all it took. It's like they know what each other are thinking. One look, one word said everything that she felt. I'm sorry, I'll never make you sleep on the couch again, and I love you. Dad just held her against his chest and kissed her hair. I wonder if I will ever share that with someone. Will a man every love me like that and know what I'm thinking.

"It's okay." She pulled back to look at him.

"Will you come back to bed with me?" Tears still streamed down her face and she hiccupped. She didn't look like a wife and mother of 2. She reminded me of a small wounded child. Dad kissed her on the forehead and scooped her up as if she was a ragdoll walked into their room, closing the door with his foot. I could still hear him talking soothingly to her for a while until all I heard was silence. I had lied awake for hours what could make my strong mother scream like that. That was before I had watched the tape of the first games. I had learned some of the history about the games and war in school but I could tell there was something my parents weren't telling me.

"Where's Aiden?"

"Up in his room," she says and picks the meat up off the table.

"It's deer, I thought we could have venison for dinner."

"That sounds good." Mom starts cooking, she occasionally sends glanced towards the window though she can see nothing out of it because of the blizzard. I have no hope for Dad getting home. I hope he doesn't try. The thought scares me so I go upstairs to get my notebook. I peek in on Aiden whose sitting at his desk drawing something. I rap on the door so he knows I'm coming in. He turns around in his chair.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey."

"I was starting to worry you had got caught in that storm," he says.

"Nope I made it in just in time." I walk over to his desk and look over his shoulder. He had sketched a beautiful peony on the canvas. I run my hand over it.

"This is beautiful, are you going to paint it?" I ask.

"I'm not sure; I think it looks good like this too." I pace over to his bed and sit on it.

"Who you planning on giving it to," I ask him. Aiden blushes.

"You know I like Lacey, she's really sweet." I rise from the bed.

"I think you should paint it," I say and walk to the door. I'm fixing to leave when his voice stops me.

"Avery?"

"Yeah," I say and turn back to face him.

"Thanks," he says. I nod.

"Dinner's in a few."

I am truly lucky that my brother and I get along so well. If the Hunger Games were still going and were reaped I would volunteer for him in a heartbeat just as my mom did for Prim.

Because I love him.

_**Review! **_


	4. Accidents

_**Avery**_

I sit at the table listening to the wind. It's been an hour and I'm still trying to conjure up a story. My writing teacher always tells me not to try to write a bestseller but just to focus on writing correctly and about something interesting. But I don't want to write something mediocre so still I sit. Nothing comes to mind so I just scribble on the paper. I write my name with loops, then cursive and print. Mom sits a bowl on the table and looks towards the door. I lay my pencil down and look up at her.

"Mom, Dad's fine. I'm sure he'll stay at the bakery tonight," I say. She bites her lip, a new habit she's picked up when she's worried.

"Would you get your brother? Dinner's almost ready."

"Okay," I say and push back from the table. I go upstairs and get Aiden. When our feet hit the bottom step there's a recurring beeping noise.

"What's that," I ask to no one in particular.

"It's an emergency broadcast," says Mom as she comes to the base of the steps with a glass bowl of potatoes in her hands.

"Emergency what," I ask but get no answer.

We all walk into the living room as the beeping ends and the TV screen turns from black to a Panem seal. Aneira Kingston stands at a podium outside the Presidents mansion.

_What is she doing there_? I think.

"Country of Panem, I come to you tonight with devastating news."

_That's not good. _

Aneira looks down as if she is trying to summon courage to say what needs to be said. All an act, I'm sure.

The front door opens. Dad comes in shivering. He tries to keep the floor clean of snow but it's no use as it blew in when the door opened. He has a sack in his hand.

"It's awful out there. It's a miracle I got here." He lifts the bread in the sack to show us. Mom doesn't look at anything but the TV.

"I brought us warm bread... or well it should still be a little warm." Dad stops, just now noticing we're all standing in front of the TV.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

He comes to stand beside Mom and places an arm around her. Kingston begins to speak. She takes a deep breath.

"I regret to say that our dear President Paylor was killed today in a Hovercraft accident."

At first I don't react. None of us do. Then it starts to break through. The rest of Kingston's words are drowned out with questions coming from all of us.

"What..?" says Aiden.

"No, she can't be dead," says my Mom.

My heart hardens and I don't feel hurt or confused. This was no accident. My veins ice over and I have no emotion when I speak.

"Do you know what this means?"

My Dad looks at me. He's the only one calm and sane enough in the room to do so.

Aiden and Mom stop and look at me with confusion.

"Aneira Kingston, Snow's granddaughter, is now President of Panem."

I think about what this means and I know it's not good. The whole nation of Panem will be distraught with Paylor's death but they will take it in stride and continue on with good memories of the woman who helped turn our nation back around after the war. They will be happy with a new leader and will not understand. The only ones who will are my family, my grandmother, Aunt Prim and Haymitch. Dad is the first person to move. He walks to the door and puts his jacket back on. I run after him.

"Where are you going?" I ask him. He looks at me while he wraps a scarf around his neck.

"I'm going to get Haymitch. I don't trust him." I know what he means. I may not have watched but one of the games but with my limited knowledge of the war I could only imagine what I would do in his situation.

"Wait I'm going with you." I quickly throw on my Mom's jacket that was hanging on the peg next to the door, shove my feet in my boots and wrap the scarf around my neck. Pulling it up to cover my face we push out the door into the blinding snow. Dad takes my hand and we hold on tightly to each other. We push through the hip deep drifts. Stinging pieces of icy snow stabs our faces and exposed hands. The freezing cold air stings our nostrils and our lungs struggle to turn it into breathable oxygen. We make it to Haymitch's house but just barely. I might have been worried if I was with anyone but my dad. Dad opens the door and we're thrown into the entryway by the harsh wind. A glow comes from the kitchen. We follow it not bothering to remove our cold jackets and scarves because it is freezing in here. Haymitch sits at the table with a glass bottle in his hand. I've only smelt liquor once but it automatically fills my nostrils and I know that's what's in the bottle. Dad and I walk up to the table. Haymitch looks up at us, eyes glazed and illuminated by the nearly out fire in the hearth.

"Figured one of you would be here sooner or later. Knew it would be you though. You were always the more sensible one. Always cared more for others than yourself," slurs Haymitch. He looks at me as if just now noticing me and crooks his finger.

"Come here Katniss." says Haymitch. I look at Dad first but I walk over to him. He motions me to hunch down and puts his lips near my ear.

"You know you're going back into the games don't you?" My eyes widen and I pull back to look at him. He hiccups.

"This time you won't get out sweetheart," he whispers for only my ears. My heart picks up speed and hammers against my chest.

"What did he say," asks Dad. I try to control my heartbeat and think about what Haymitch said to me. Well actually my mother. But could what he said be true? I clear my face of emotion and turn to Dad.

"Nothing," I say and his brow furrows. I look at Haymitch who just sits in his chair lifting the bottle to his lips but there's nothing left. He brings his eye to the opening and looks inside. When he's sure there's nothing left he tosses the bottle over his shoulder and it shatter's against the wall.

"He said he wants more liquor."

_I might need some myself._

_**Review! **_


	5. Unbelievable

_**Avery **_

All the lights are out and Haymitch is passed out on the couch downstairs. When I'm sure everyone's asleep I retrieve the war footage from the box in the closet. I put the tape on and the TV lights up the room. What I see is confusing. A man named Caesar Flickerman is on screen. His lips and hair are colored powder blue. He's wearing sparkly midnight blue suit with tiny light bulbs on it. The camera pulls back to reveal his guest. It's my Dad. He looks healthy; robust, not anything like after the first games. I start to think I should have watched the Quell first. Dad's sitting in a chair being interviewed. He's so young and serious it's hard to believe he's my dad. Caesar asks dad how he feels about the rebels and my mom. It's evident the Capitol is using him as a mouthpiece. Words are exchanged then my dad goes on to tell what it was like to be in the arena. By the way the crowd is silent and hanging onto every word I can tell no one's spoke of what it's really like.

"_As bad as it makes you feel, you're going to have to do some killing, because in the arena, you only get one wish. And it's very costly."_

"_It costs your life," says Caesar._

"_Oh, no. It costs a lot more than your life. To murder innocent people?" says Dad. "It costs everything you are." _

"_Everything you are." _Those words resound inside my head as Caesar says them. I'm fascinated. The interview goes quick and I'm puzzled by some of the things my dad has said and some of the questions Caesar has asked.

"_You were too caught up in Beetee's plan to electrify the salt lake," says Caesar_.

Who is Beetee?

"_Too busy playing allies with the others. I should have never let them separate us!" Dad bursts out. "That's when I lost her." _

Dad anger and disappointment is clear and for a second I see him and no the capitol written speech.

"_I can only remember bits and pieces. Trying to find her. Watching Brutus kill Chaff. Killing Brutus myself. I know she was calling my name. Then the lightning bolt hit the tree, and the force field around the arena…blew out."_

Dad killed someone? It stuns me. I don't know what I thought. I mean my dad made it through 2 hunger games. Why would I think he had never killed a person? How did he do it? For Mom is the only reason I am capable of thinking of. Dad's anger is only made worse by Caesars suggestion that Mom knew something of the rebel's plans and has been on their side all along. Dad is on his feet, leaning in on Caesar's face, hands locked on the arms of his chair.

"_Really? And was it part of her plan for Johanna to nearly kill her? For that electric shock to paralyze her? To trigger the bombing?" Dad's yelling now. "She didn't know, Caesar! Neither of us knew anything except that we were trying to keep each other alive!"_

The capitol definitely didn't write that. Then Haymitch is brought up. Dad is quick to share his distaste for him.

"_How do you feel about the war Peeta?" asks Caesar. _

"I want everyone watching—whether you're on the Capitol or the rebel side—to stop for just a moment and think about what this war could mean. For human beings. We almost went extinct fighting one another before. Now our numbers are even fewer. Our conditions more tenuous. Is this really what we want to do? Kill ourselves off completely? In the hopes that—what? Some decent species will inherit the smoking remains of the earth?"

I know that this is just the capitol speaking through dad but I don't like it. It's so foreign coming out of his mouth. Dad then slumps a little in his chair and asks to be returned to his cell.

_"Now can I please go back to my cell to build another hundred card houses."_

Caesar then wraps up the show. Next I'm bombarded with Propos and war footage; Soldiers clearing roads through the cities, soldiers being shot down by peacekeepers, taking over districts, blowing up pods. Then my Mom with a dark haired soldier at her side scouring the roads shooting glass window and pods then one day my dad's there and carrying a weapon over his shoulder. Then a clip shoots by so fast I have to rewind it. A pod blows of a soldiers legs and my mom there hovering over him as he hands her some kind of device. She and another soldier grab hold of him and start pulling him off the street when my dad jerks her away and shoves her against a building. A man tries to pull him off my mom and he shoves him away triggering a pod whose net scoops him up. I see blood and look closer to see that the net is made of barbwire. My heart is beating fast. That's not my dad. What happened to him? I hear footsteps outside my door and I hurriedly shut the TV off and shove the tape under my pillow. Mom comes into the room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep." I gesture to the window where the snow still beats against the pains. The wind still screams outside. Mom sits on the edge of my bed. I can't seem to hide my confusion over what I just witnessed no matter how I try my mom still notices.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asks Mom.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine," I say.

"Everything's going to be okay Avery," says Mom.

"I know that Mom, I wasn't worried."

Okay, Goodnight." Mom rises from the edge of my bed and I slip under the covers.

"Night," I say as the door clicks shut.

Just then the clouds part and send a shaft of moonlight over my bed. I pull the tape out from under the pillow and look at it in the moonlight.

So much has been kept from me. What was wrong with my dad? Why was he crazy like that? I shake my head and make up my mind not to watch the tapes anymore. My parents have earned some privacy and I'll be happy to give it to them. I tiptoe into the hallway and place the box back in the hidden compartment. I hear a door creak and whip around. I sigh when I see its Aiden.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Nothing," I grab a blanket out of the closet and shut the door.

"I was just getting this."

"Yeah it is rather chilly tonight." Aiden rubs his eyes.

"Night Aiden," I say.

"Night Avery," he returns. I return to my room and get back in bed. Placing the blanket over my feet I can't help but think about the day's events. I have a bad feeling and something tells me I'll find out what it means soon.


	6. Spying

_**~Authors Note~ **_

_**Two chapters in one day! Yay! Maybe I'll even get a third done. You never know. **_

_**Oh and if your just know tuning in to my story I would like you to know that this is a sequel so you might want to read part one first. **_

_Summary: Always and Forever: Life After War._

_Peeta & Katniss are now married and happy but soon her happy world is turned upside down. Will her life ever settle down especially when a woman who claims to be her dead sister turns up? Will Gale give up his claim to her? Is she even safe anymore? How will she survive when district 13 is out to get her? This story has it all, Romance, Drama, Action and Danger! _

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Katniss**_

In the early morning hours I get up and tiptoe downstairs. Haymitch is already up and sitting at the table. The kitchens a mess; I guess his search for liquor was unsuccessful. Ever since that one time I got drunk Peeta won't even let me get near the stuff. I sit in a chair across from him.

"What do you think is going to happen Haymitch?"

"You already know," he says.

"Yeah I do." I sigh.

"What are you thinking," asks Haymitch. I look up at him.

"I'm glad that I already raised my kids."

"They're still young and they still need you Katniss."

"No they don't Haymitch. Avery's is just as responsible if not more, than I was at 17."

"And Aiden, he's just like Peeta. He'll be fine."

Haymitch sighs. I get up and go to the pantry where I've hidden two bottles liquor in yet another hidden compartment. I hand him one of the bottles. He takes it and takes a gulp then offers some to me.

"No thanks," I say.

"She'll change the rules you know. It won't matter that we're grown up we will still be reaped. She'll do the Quarter Quell early." I say to Haymitch who snorts.

"You know it's true. I'd be more worried but I'm almost sure she'll go after us and not the children." I splay my hands on the table.

"It's us she wants."

"It's not that. She knows if she allows your children to fight people might fight against her. Remember you're still the star-crossed lovers to Panem. For your children to be reaped?" Haymitch shakes his head. "That open a new can of worms."

"You're probably right." I hang my head but it snaps back up at a thought.

"Johanna and Finnick and Oh my…No…No…. No….." I don't say Gale. I get up and pace.

"Took you long enough to figure that out." He takes a sip from his bottle. "Most likely their children will be reaped."

"This is wrong Haymitch," I say.

"You and I both know that but the rest of the country doesn't."

"They're too caught up in her lies." I say.

"I need to call Johanna and…-" I stop when Haymitch interrupts me.

"They already know Katniss. You're going to die you know? You won't kill their kids. You'll die before you do that."

"Don't underestimate me Haymitch. I'll do what I have to do to get Peeta out."

"No you won't."

"I need to train Haymitch. You'll help me?" Haymitch sucks the last drops from the bottle.

"Yeah I'll help you. What about Peeta? He's not stupid you know," Haymitch says.

"I know that. We'll both train. But-." I stop.

"I know. We will keep this conversation to ourselves." I nod.

"The announcement will be made soon. I wonder how she'll spin it."

"Don't know," says Haymitch. "She's just as smart as her grandfather. She'll figure something out."

"I'm not ready to die Haymitch." I blurt out.

"Nothing wrong with being scared," says Haymitch.

"I'm not scared to die. You know that firsthand. I just wanted to live to see my children grow up. Knowing that they will probably watch their mother being murdered on television is tearing me apart."

"Then don't die."

"We both know that can't happen."

_**Avery **_

Pressed against the wall in the hallway my heart beating fast I listen to my mother's and Haymitch conversation. So I was right the Games are going to come back. And. My mother will most likely be reaped; and killed. I can't let that happen. Aiden can't be without his mother. What about Dad? Will Mom die to keep him alive? I already know the answer. Yes. I don't hear my father's approach and I jump when he appears next to me. I place my hand over my heart.

"You scared me," I whisper.

"Sorry. Are you spying?" He asks.

"You know you're getting better at being quiet. I may be able to take you hunting with me soon."

He smiles at me. Knowing I'm joking. I could never take him hunting with me and he knows that.

"You're just like your Mother."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yeah it is." He looks at me. "I think." I walk to the door and put on my jacket not bothering with the heavy suit because I'm just going down a few blocks where it will be warm enough.

"Where are you going?" He asks and looks out the window. The storm has died down to a medium level snowfall.

"To the atrium," I say.

"Okay, be careful." I wrap my scarf around my neck and slip my feet in my boots. I place my hand on the nob.

"Wait you haven't eaten."

"I'm fine." He sighs.

"You need to eat more."

"Dad you know how I am." I eat but not as often as my dad would like. I don't know why but I've never had a big appetite. I rather have a small lunch and dinner and forget breakfast. I'm almost never hungry in the mornings.

"Okay, I'll keep your secret." I stop short of opening the door trying to figure out what he means until I remember he caught me spying.

"Thanks."

I trudge to the atrium and push open the door. It's nice and cozy inside just as I predicted. I climb a tree and settle myself into a fork. I pull my knees up and place my chin on them. I think for a while about Haymitch and Mom's conversation. It doesn't take long and I already know what I'm going to do. I won't let Aiden grow up without a mother and chin rises. I know what I need to do.

_**Review!**_


	7. Worry

_**Avery **_

Months pass and the reaping day is growing near. My Mom started training under the guise that she wants to lose weight months ago. I asked to join her saying that it wouldn't hurt me to get in shape too. We run, stretch out muscles and life weights. I was already in pretty good shape so it wasn't too hard for me. Mom on the other hand was a little rusty and it was painful for her. Dad has joined us too. He knows what's going to happen. I've heard them whispering in the night. Nothing has been said to me or Aiden. I guess they're going to wait till the night before to break the news that they both might be reaped and most likely die. Well it won't matter anyway. I went to Haymitch the night the new president made her speech.

"T_his year will be the twentieth anniversary. I come today to remind you why you fought. For freedom. We are fickle natured people and forget lessons learned easily. The peaceful years have worn off and now our nation fight's among ourselves. Crime and rebellion is rising. But not to worry Panem I have a solution. I have brought it front of the board and they approve. Now what say you Nation of Panem will you approve?" The crowd roars its approval and she continues._

"_Nation of Panem to remind you why you fought; why we fought. I propose an anniversary Hunger Games." To my horror they agree but then again I already knew they would. _

"_The rules are changed. Anyone is eligible. Ages 12 to 100. Volunteers are still accepted but they are still limited to gender. A man can volunteer for a man and vice versus. The reaping will take place in two weeks. May the odds be ever in your favor!" says Aneira Kingston the President of Panem. _

_The crowd applauds and she leaves the podium. I can't believe this is happening. _

_I stand staring at Haymitch. I can lie too. I don't tell him my plans. Here I go. _

"_Listen Haymitch! Don't treat me like I'm stupid I know what's going to happen." _

"_You do?"_

"_Yeah I do and I have a proposition." _

"_What?"_

"_If my dad is reaped you will volunteer for him. I won't let Aiden loose a mom and dad." _

"_Why would you think you parents will be reaped?" _

"_I don't but it doesn't hurt to be prepared." _

"_Oh well okay then," he says. _

"_Seriously Haymitch. You have to swear." I yell at him. _

"_Okay, Okay I swear." I lean back from yelling in his face. _

"_Okay. Good deal." _

"_I wouldn't worry much about it. There are a lot of people in District 12." I say this to keep him off my trail. "I assume you'll keep this between us." _

"_You assumed right." He says. I nod and start to leave. _

"_Avery." I turn to face him. _

"_I'm not stupid either," says Haymitch. "I know what you plan on doing. I can't let you do it." I walk over to him. _

"_I've watched the tapes Haymitch." Well not all of them.  
"I've seen what happened to my Dad, to my Mom. I can't let that happen again_. _Aiden will grow up with 2 parents_. _I_ _will volunteer and you will not stop me_." _Haymitch shakes his head._

"_After all the trouble it took to keep them alive are you seriously going to let them back in the arena? You know I have a better chance than they do!" I lean closer to his face. _

"_You know it." Haymitch averts his eyes. I shake him. He grunts. _

"_I don't have that many years left anyway." I roll my eyes. _

"_If that's what reason you're using that's fine with me. Not one word gets back to them." He knows he's defeated. Maybe I am just like Mom._

"_Okay." I go to the door once again and with my hand on the knob say. "Happy Hunger Games." _

I go to school, eat dinner with my family, train and hunt; all normal things. I don't let anyone in on Haymitch and I's plan. Not even Zara. My eye's catch those of a boy across the room. My eyes bore into his and I know I should look away. So familiar. Where have I seen them before? When Zara sits in front of me at the lunch table it breaks our contact. I feel my face flush in embarrassment. Why did I do that?

"So my mom's been acting really weird. Avery?"

"Oh sorry." I snap out of my reverie.

"Mom and grandma were both crying yesterday, any idea why?" I play with my food trying to convince myself to eat it. In a couple of weeks I'll be wishing I would have.

"No but I would figure it's the idea of the hunger games coming back."

Azaria picks at her food. I put my fork down.

"Zara, you won't be reaped."

"How do you know?" she asks.

"I just do," I say. The boy I had such deep eye contact walks behind Zara. I don't break eye contact with her but out of my peripheral vision I saw him cut his eyes to look at me. I shake my head. It's not the time to be thinking about boys. I've always wanted to have an amazing romance, get married and have three kids but that is looking more unlikely every second. My life is one of those that are temporary. I am only here to serve a purpose and I believe that mine was to save my parents.

More weeks past and it's the night before the reaping. Nothing is amiss in the home; still no word from my parents. We have a silent dinner. Haymitch, Grandma and Aunt Prim and her family come over for dinner and leave as quickly as they came. Everyone exchanges hugs and I'm no exception. I hold on to Zara tightly.

"Don't worry." She nods.

Soon it's time for bed. I knock on my parent's door. My dad call's to me come in. I climb in there bed in between them. They both look at me funny but I don't care.

"You okay?" asks Dad. We've always been close and he can sense something's wrong.

"Yeah," I say.

"You're not worried about the reaping tomorrow are you sweetheart?" asks Dad.

"No," I say but my voice comes out strangled. My dad strokes my hair and my Mom wraps her arm around me.

"The odds are in your favor Avery. There are a lot more people in 12 than there was when I was reaped and this time adults are thrown into the bowl too. There will be thousands of names." Mom says.

"I don't want you worrying," Dad says. I hug and kiss both of them.

"I love you both." I say.

"We love you too."

I go to my room intent on watching every tape there is. I know there is no way I can sleep tonight anyway. I watch all the other victors' tapes and the rest of the war footage and save the Quell for last. I'm confused. My mom really pregnant? Did she loose the baby? I feel pulled to ask her but it doesn't matter anymore. If I live I'll ask her. I eventually fall asleep and wake up surrounded by tapes. And my mom.

"Mom," I say and jump up tapes scattering.

"You found them." She says.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's alright. You deserved to know." She sits on the edge of my bed.

"Any questions," she asks. I swallow.

"Were you really pregnant?" I ask.

"No, that was just a sympathy ploy Peeta and Haymitch came up with to make me more appealing to potential sponsors."

"Oh."

"That's it?" she says.

"What happened to day?" I ask. Mom sighs.

"That will take a lot longer to explain. I think that will be something we all will discuss." Mom kisses me on the forehead.

"We'll talk about it tonight. Get dressed." She leaves the room.

There won't be a tonight for me, at least not here at the kitchen table. I will not ever know I guess. Haymitch. I almost forgot. He will be volunteering for dad. He knows everything. He can tell me. We will have plenty of time together before the games. I get dressed. I wear a soft grey colored dress that reaches to my knees and comfortable flat shoes. I braid my hair into an up-do. The door creaks open. It's Aiden.

"You look nice."

"There are not a lot of occasions to dress up here."

"You're not worried are you?" There's a cache in his voice.

"You won't be reaped Aiden." I fix his shirt collar.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."


	8. The Reaping

_**Avery **_

We walk to the square. The sky mirrors my mood; cloudy and gray. People walk all around us; in front, behind and on both sides. The New Justice building serves as a stage. My mother hugs both Aiden and I and kisses us on the cheek. We then wait in line to be checked in. They take blood samples and write our names in a book. We're then ushered to different sections with other worried people who are contained by the rope surrounding them. We are sorted out into sections by male, female, less than 30, over 30. I know Aiden's off to my left but I can't see him from the crowd of boys. I crane my neck and look for that blonde head. No sign. Defeated I look for Haymitch. He had disappeared this morning and I haven't seen him since. I don't put it past him to hightail it into the woods and leave me to deal with this alone. I don't see him. I then look for Mom. I see her. She's a little bit behind me in a crowd of women. Aunt Prim and Madge stand by her side. I turn and as I do I see the two glass bowls on standing on half columns which hold practically every name in District 12. I don't have to look hard for Dad because I immediately catch his eyes. He's been staring at me as I had taken in the bowls. He puts his hands out as if defending himself then he places them where the palms are facing the ground. He raised them a small bit them drops them down. _Calm down_ is what he means. He's mistaking the look on my face. He must think its terror. I nod my head at him and he sends me a reassuring smile. The crowd was already very quiet but now you could hear a pin drop. I turn my attention to the front. Governor Eldan is walking across the stage. He goes through a long spiel that sounds like he stood in front of a mirror practicing for hours. He speaks of the rebellion, the war, our victory and freedom earned with Presidents Snow's death. He then takes a seat in a chair and a woman with a sparkly metallic gold wig and nails of a matching color that catch the sun comes onto the stage. She then walks to the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome," she say too brightly. _She looks familiar. Wait! I know her. _Effie Trinket comes to mind as she begins to speak again.  
"Happy Hunger Games and may the Odds Be Ever in your Favor!" I expect a long speech from her too but she only says "Now, As Usual, ladies first!" and walks to the bowl. Her golden fingers reach into the bowl and swirl around a bit too long until she lifts a slip of paper from the bowl. She carries it to the microphone in her pinched fingers as if it might bite. She looks out at the crowd and opens the slip of paper. A small bit of hope wells up in me that it won't be my mom, I hold onto that miniscule hope with all my might. I feel as if I'm a round up piece of rope. I must be ready to yell if it is her.

"Azaria Weston," she says. The crowd is quiet. It takes me a second to process this. What! No it can't be. I had told my cousin she was safe. She was supposed to be safe! I hear a cry behind me and I turn to see my Aunt Prim's swollen body fall to the ground. She can't volunteer for her daughter because she is so far along in her pregnancy. My mom's eyes catch mine for a quick second and I read her thoughts. She is going to volunteer for her niece. I know what I must do. What I want to do. This has all happened in just a few seconds; my aunt falling, catching my mom's thoughts. So before I could think any more my hand shoots up and I yell the words that have been rolling around in my brain since I watched my Mom's first games.

"I volunteer."


	9. Reaped

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell. I'm frozen to the ground and I try to force myself forward. Azaria who has now stopped on her journey to the stage looks at me. She shakes her head and tries to run to me but the Peacekeepers hold her back.

"No Avery." She screams at me.

"Where are you? Come on up dear," says Effie.

The crowd parts around me. My Mom calls behind me. "No, No!" I look back at her and I see she has my Aunt Prim propped up against her shoulder. A second later Prim then stands upright on her own and now Mom's trying to get to me but she too is also stopped by Peacekeepers.

"No," she screams again. "I volunteer!" she yells but the Peacekeepers ignore her and push her body behind theirs. Dad calls for me too but I ignore him and push myself forward. Two Peacekeepers escort me to the stairs. I look down at them as I climb trying not to trip over my feet. I take a deep breath and walk towards the woman ridiculously clad fully in metallic gold. As I get close I catch her smile die for a split second then return full force as if she's afraid she'll be caught disapproving of the tribute. She wraps her arm around my shoulder and turns me toward the crowd.

"Well, it looks like we have a volunteer! What's Your Name?" She asks a bit strangled.

"Avery Mellark." I choke out.

"I'd bet my hat that was your cousin," she says.

"Yeah," I say. Is she bent on saying the same things she said in the first games? Maybe it's good luck. My parents made it out.

"Give a hand to District 12's volunteer!" A light clap starts and turns into a thunderous one. It dies down and 20 or so odd people do something I've only ever seen in the games. They touch the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and hold it out towards me. Aiden had once asked what a three finger solute was. He had heard an elder mention that it was never used anymore. As I hid around the corner I remember overhearing my Mom saying it means thanks, admiration or goodbye to someone you love. This brings tears to my eyes. I have people who care! A single tear trickles down my cheek and I wipe it away with the back of my hand. Effie squeezes my shoulders.

"Now for the boys." She says and walks over to the other bowl. I close my eyes and silently chant, _please, not my dad_. I reopen my eyes and look for Haymitch. I see him there. He looks a little tipsy. How could he be as stupid to get drunk the morning of the Reaping? He knew this was important.

"Peeta Mellark," Says Effie. I hear my Mom's cries. I see Haymitch stumble a bit in his section and his fingers are inching into the air when I hear an "I volunteer!" from somewhere in the ocean of people. The crowd parts and I see a dark hair boy walking quickly toward the stage. Peacekeepers meet him halfway to escort him but he needs no urging as he climbs the stage.

"This is a first, another Volunteer. This is wonderful!" says Effie brightly.

"What's your name?" she asks him. I stare at him. His perfect dark hair, and for the first time I'm getting an up close look at his gorgeous eyes. He looks back at me as he answers Effie. I'm so locked in his gaze I didn't hear what his name was.

"Well go on you two, shake hands," says Effie. The boy reaches his hand out to me and I place mine in his. A current shoots through me. It shocks me and I look firmly into his eyes. I feel trapped. Like a rabbit in a snare. I can't look away. His hand is so warm and large as it entraps mine. Effie is what finally breaks us apart.

"Here we are, Our Tributes from District 12!"

We let go of each other as if both our hands were on fire. I feel hot, as if I was too close to a flame.

I'm the Girl On Fire.


	10. Paralyzed

_**Katniss**_

I watch as they take my daughter and the boy into the justice building. I frantically look around for Peeta. He and Haymitch appear at my side moments later. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. My thoughts run together and I can't focus on any one thing for more than a few seconds. Peeta places his arms around me. Haymitch is quiet as he follows behind as we're escorted into the Justice Building by some Peacekeepers. The Boy and Avery are placed in separate rooms to say goodbyes. Peeta and I are allowed to go in together. When we walk into the room Avery is looking out the window. I walk up behind her and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Avery." I hear a sniff as she turns around. She wipes her face but nothing can hide the streams of tears running down her cheeks. I wrap her in my arms and soon Peeta's arms surround us. We all stand there not saying anything, only crying together. Soon Avery pulls away wipes her cheeks and tilts her chin upwards. She's strong and sensitive just like Peeta. I look down at the Mockingjay pinned to my dress. I unpin it.

"Avery," I say interrupting her conversation with Peeta. I walk toward her; Mockingjay pin hidden in my palm.

"I'm giving you something very important to me. You're strong and smart and I know you will be the one that gets out. I'll make sure of it." I open my palm and push it out so Avery can see what I hold.

"Oh Mom your pin," she gasps and shakes her head. "No I can't take it."

"Yes you can," I say and pin in to her dress.

"Show them you're a fighter." I kiss her on the cheek knowing our time will soon be up. I can sense something has shifted in her. That anger in bubbling under the surface; she is a volcano ready to erupt, a bomb ready to explode, a spark ready to burst into flames.

"You're my Girl On Fire."

_**Avery **_

Mom hugs me fiercely not bothering to yell at me for what I did. She knows it's no use, there's no way out of it. Soon they are ushered out of the room. The door opens again and Azaria rushes in. She hugs me.

"Why did you do that Avery?" she asks. I hug her tightly. I can't even imagine my petite cousin fighting to the death in an arena. It flashes in front of my eyes and I have to shake my head.

"I told you would be safe Zara and I meant it."

"Avery-." She says and cuts off into sobs.

"I love you Zara."

"I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," I say.

"Promise me you'll be the Victor." I can't make that promise. I feel the Mockingjay pin pressing into my flesh.

"I promise." I say. She nods and Peacekeepers come in to take her away.

A few more people come offering their sympathy and wishing good luck, a few tell me they know I'll make it out because both my parents were tributes and victors and I'm bound to outsmart every other tribute. I expected Haymitch to come and give some meager piece of advice but there's no sigh of him. Soon the door opens and I'm told it's time to go. I walk into the hallway and off to my left is the dark haired boy. He doesn't speak and I'm surprised when he holds his hand out. Does he want to shake my hand? I look at him, trying to figure out what he's thinking but he keeps his eyes guarded. I reach my hand out to and he grasps it. It's not a shake, he's holding my hand. Peacekeepers escort us onto the train. The boy and I move to look out the window. This boy confuses me, so quiet and dark. He still hasn't uttered a word since he spoke his name into the microphone which I didn't catch. I see my parent coming towards the train doo each with a small bag in their hand. They're getting close, pushing their way through the crowd, camera crews and photographers. My heart's beating fast from all the pandemonium. Cameras flash in our face through the glass. Our faces soon to be forever branded in a magazine or newspaper. Footage and pictures will be splashed all over the news from all the tributes reaping. I lift my other hand to prevent my eyesight from being ruined. I don't care if the camera crew sees this. Suddenly the train door closes. I rip my hand out of the boys and run to them, shove my hand into the cracks trying to open it.

"Open the doors," I scream. "My parents are out there." No one comes to the rescue. I run back to the window and press my face against the glass. My parents place their hands on the window and I cover theirs with mine. They say something I can't understand.

"What?" I yell.

The train begins to move and I'm finally able to catch what they have been saying.

_I love you. _

The train shoots forward with barely a shutter and I'm left paralyzed. My parents were supposed to be on here with me! I hear something behind me and turn to see Haymitch. He's standing there with a bottle in his hand.

"One of you is going to live, whose it going to be?"

_**Review! **_


	11. Pain

_**Katniss **_

Betrayed is how I feel, angry. Haymitch deliberately left us behind. I pick up a vase and shatter it against the wall. I cover my face with my hands. The piece of paper I was holding drifted to the floor. Peeta picked it up and read it aloud.

Katniss and Peeta,

_I already know what you're planning. Don't try it. I can't save your daughter if you two are in the way. Stay away. Don't get yourself in any more trouble. Remember you still have another kid to worry about. I am partly responsible for what Avery did. I will get her out alive. I promise. _

_Haymitch _

I scream and slam my fist against the wall. I turn and slide down it until I'm in the fetal position. I wrap my arms around my knees. Peeta's pacing the floor, running his hands through his hair. I stop feeling the vibration from his pacing and lift my head. He's standing at the table, hands gripping the back of the chair, head bent. He hasn't had one in years but with the stress of the situation it's coming on strong. He's barely holding on to reality, adrenaline and anger courses through my veins causing my ears to turn red as my blood pressure skyrockets. The odds have never been in our favor. Why did I ever think my kids were safe? I can't let my daughter go through what Peeta and I went through. I can't let her endure nightmare and pain for the rest of her life. The Capitol has once again taken control of us. And the Citizens of Panem have allowed it, allowed for our children to fight to the bloody death in an arena filled with unspeakable horrors other than other children hunting you as if you were prey. I get up from my position and walk over to the sink. I feel sick. Bile rises in my throat but I choke it back down. I turn and lean against the sink and look at Peeta. Another thing Snow did to us. Why didn't I just eat those berries? I knew Peeta was worth more than I was. But I was selfish. I've caused all of this. I walk over to Peeta and stand behind him. I think of all the things I could have done differently. I am that much selfish because I don't think I could survive without Peeta. I would do everything to keep him. I wrap my arms around his abdomen and lean my head against the place between his shoulder blades. My tears stain his shirt. I feel his droop when it releases his grasp on him. His hand grasps mine as he holds it against his ribcage. I won't let him blame this on himself. That feeling rising up in me again, the one that started the rebellion. I must trust that my daughter knows enough to understand what is going on. I know she knows more than what she lets on. We've always been able to figure out what one another was thinking. I drop my arms to my side and move to clean up the shattered vase. As I pick up a piece it slides against my palm leaving a diagonal gash. I move from my crouch and sit on my knees staring at the blood dripping on to the wood floor. A flashback of my own starts. Multiple faces flash in front of my eyes. Rue as a spear pierced her flesh by Marvel, a boy from District 1, I remember my arrow gouging into his neck and even Cato as my arrow buried itself in his skull. He was a mercy kill but it's all the same. The blood drips in front of my vision and I can't clear the droplets that cling to my lashes. Someone grabs my hand. I look up into Peeta's worried face. His lips form my name but I can't hear it. Next think I know I'm sitting at the kitchen table watching him bandage my hand. He alternate between wrapping my hand in gauze and checking to see if I'm alright. My heart hammers against my ribcage.

"Mom!" is what finally breaks my stupor. Aiden runs to the table.

"What happened?" he asks.

Peeta looks at me as he finishes wrapping my hand.

"She dropped a vase and cut herself picking up the pieces." Peeta says. A little lie. I hate that he even has too. Peeta is no liar. I hate the fact that every time he has ever lied it has been for me or to protect me. I spot the paper under the table and bend to pick it up. I quickly hide it in my pocket of my dress. Aiden shoves his hands deep in his pockets. Yet another selfish act to add to the thousand mile list. I've left my son alone in this. He and his sister were very close. I know he must be hurting. I stand in front of him and as I look closer I see tears sparkle on his lashes. I hug him. His body is stiff, arms locked at his side. I pull back and place my hands on his arms.

"Your sister is going to be fine Aiden. Don't you worry about her!" Tears pour down his cheeks I wrap him in my arms again. This time he hugs me back.

"Mom-," he says and chokes on his words. I let him cry for a bit, soon I add my own tears. Peeta stands nearby crying silent tears of his own.

"Your sister is a fighter. She is smart."

"I..I..I just wish I could have done something-"

"There's nothing you could have done," says Peeta.

"We need to be strong for her. She needs to know that we're here fighting for her. When she comes home she will want to see us all in one piece." Peeta wraps his arms around us both and we all stand in silence, all trying to work through our pain in different ways. All I know is that Haymitch better get my daughter out of that arena alive or no one will be able to stop be from torturing him.

_**Review!**_


	12. The Capitol

_**Avery the capitol **_

I sit at a table. A, as Effie calls it "Mahogany" one. Effie Trinket sits at one end looking at herself in a compact mirror her golden hair slightly frizzed. She adjusts herself with a dab here and there. She takes a golden tube from her dress pocket and swipes a thick substance on her lips. Lipstick on a train? Who is here to impress? Certainly not the 'under the influence' supposable mentor or the ever sullen boy whose name I still haven't learned. He hasn't spoken one kind word- wait he hasn't spoken at all since we've been on the train. I find myself longing to hear his deep voice. I shake my head loose of the unreasonable need.

"Haymitch," I say. Haymitch sits on a sofa staring at his flask.

"Haymitch," I repeat. This time in a sterner voice meant to catch his attention. He continues to look at his flask as if it is the most interesting thing in the world. I shove my chair back in a fit of temper (one according to my dad is from my mother and not him) and stride over to stand in front of Haymitch. I jerk the flask from his fingers. His head automatically snaps up.

"Hey!" he yells like a toddler who had his candy taken away from him.

"One of us is going to die Haymitch! Get it together. So help me I will strangle you if you don't!"

"What do you want me do?" asks Haymitch.

"I don't know Haymitch, You're the senior expert." I say and put extra emphasis on the 'senior'. He squints his eyes at me as if to say '_watch it I may be the one keeping you alive'_.

"Huh," I grunt.

_Not likely_, I think.

I turn my back on him and look at the dark haired boy who sits silently at the table. He has his back turned to me. I find myself more hungry for the approval for the strange boy by the minute which is crazy because more likely than not we could end up killing each other.

"Both of us deserve a chance Haymitch." I say quietly.

Hours later after a delicious dinner I walk down the hall towards bed. I hear light footfalls behind me and turn to see the boy. I stare at him waiting for him to say something. I know he's not mute because he has answered Effie's questions all evening. He brushes past me on the way to his own room. This makes me mad so I blurt out what I think.

"Are you bi-polar?" He turns to me with an incredulous look on his face. Despite the circumstances a smile blooms on his lips. I find it's contagious and try to keep it from my own face. A light chuckle escapes from him. I find myself searching for something else to say just so I could hear his voice. I jerk myself out of my stupor and rush to my room not waiting for his reply. His smile is still seared into my memory as I turn the knob of my door in search of my new bed.

I feel like my head has just hit the pillow when a continued knocking on the door disturbs my sleep. I can't believe I actually fell asleep.

"Up, Up, Up, It's going to be a big, big, big day!" shouts the annoyingly enthusiastic Effie. In the situation I find it kind of comical. She knocks on the door one final time and says. "Up, Up!" I groan and slam my head into the pillow. I eventually get up and shower and throw on an outfit that is lying on my bed. Just in time I remember my pin and return to my room to retrieve it. I stuff it into the pocket it of my dark green pants. I walk down the hall into the dining room where Haymitch and the boy are talking. They quiet upon my arrival.

"I could care less about whatever you were talking about so carry on by all means."

Haymitch dunks a roll in a brown substance.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

He looks down at his now soggy roll and back up at me as if he doesn't really know what he is doing.

"Just a habit I picked up from your parents." He says and places the brown tinged roll in his mouth. I'm momentarily disgusted.

"It's just hot chocolate," says the boy as he picks up a roll and hands it to me. "Here try it." He says and pushed a steaming cup that was in front of him towards me. I take the roll and look at it then the cup. I look at the boy for reassurance. He nods his head. Come to think of it my neck hurts. I think its whiplash; from the handsome boy no less. He can't make up his mind whether or not he's going to befriend me.

I tentatively dunk my roll in the dark substance and place it on my tongue. Flavor explodes and I try to keep the pleasure off my face. I place the rest of the roll on the table and push the cup back towards the dark haired boy.

"Not bad," I say.

"He pushes the cup back towards me."

"Finish it. I'm done." I look at him. Trying to gauge what's he thinking or feeling but I can't get a read; on him or his personality. This dark haired green eyed boy really stumps me. I eat the rest of the roll and suck down the hot chocolate burning my tongue in the process. It was totally worth it.

"So you two have a very busy day ahead of you," says Effie from the other end of the table as she begins to prattle on about the day's activities. She looks at her watch chained to her blouse and clucks her tongue. She rises from the table and begins to push us from the room.

"You all can't simply step of the train looking like commoners."

"What's a commoner?" I ask.

"Before your time." She says and pushed us all into our rooms to get dressed for the first day of our last days.

_**~Authors Note~ **_

_**Hey everyone! I am so, so, so sorry it has taken this long to update! I hope you all forgive me. I was moving and barely had time to turn on my computer or sleep let alone write another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update again soon! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Avery**_

I stand on the train platform camera's flashing in my face, people I don't even know calling my name and think how the capitol is nothing like the metropolis I imagined it to be. The people are strange, alien like I guess you could say as in some citizens still find it appealing to die their skin pea green. The color almost makes me gag; the hairstyles are almost just as bad. Men, women and children tucked behind their mother's skirts push their way to the platform. Guards move to push them back. I look over at the boy next to me who I've started to call 'hot n' cold', but only in my head, he looks at me and points to a woman's hair.

"I think yours would look great like that." He says. I barely hold back a smile before guards usher us off the platform and into an armored truck. The war has been over for years but I can still feel it raging inside of me as if I was there as one of the rebels fighting against the capitol. I stare out the thickly layered glass of the small square window at one building. I look closer as we're stopped in traffic and see how some of the building's siding has cracked away revealing what it was previously. Bullet holes are riddled into the side of the building, long gashes slice the wooden wall and black smudges cover the wood where I assume fire licked the wall. A truck carrying luxury outdoor chairs sidle's up next to us and my view is blocked.

"What's wrong?" My gaze slides to the boy then to Haymitch and Effie who are inside the vehicle too but don't seem to be listening to our conversation. A frustrated Effie is trying to convince an unwilling Haymitch to shave his stubble. Haymitch glances back at me; quickly we share our thoughts without any words being said. I look back at the boy.

"Nothing," I say and go back to looking out my window.

_**Male Tribute District 12 **_

She thinks I didn't catch that look between her and Haymitch but I did and I know exactly what it meant. I don't understand how she's dealing with all of this with so much strength. So far I haven't been asked why I volunteered and I'm planning to keep it that way. I look at Avery. Some of her dark hair has escaped her braid and her blue eyes shoot from one thing to another. I harden my heart because I don't want her to worm her way in as she is already beginning to do. I stare at her for a while watching her take in things she's never seen the likes of when she suddenly turn to look at me. I feel like a peeping tom who got caught. I find myself confused when she asks.

"What's your name again?"

_**~Authors Note~ **_

_**Okay I know short chapter right? I'm sorry. I'm still trying to figure out where I am going with this story as there are so many options and ways to go. I am open to anyone's opinions. **_


	14. Manners

_**Avery**_

Effie's heels click against the marble floor as she and Haymitch leads us through a renovated building I am told is the old training center. Well not old anymore. I turn in circles looking at everything. Chandeliers hang from cathedral ceilings on thin invisible wires; meticulously painted portraits line the halls. The room is marvelous.

"Come along" waves Effie. I pick up my speed and walk to a hole in the wall. It's a strange hold because it as doors. I stop abruptly not yet willing to enter. The boy who I now know as Gage steps forward.

"It's okay Avery." I look at him. I know confusion is what my face is relaying to him. He takes my hand in his. "It's just an elevator."

I look at the craft. I know notice it has a shiny look to it. Gage squeezes my hand and the electrical current I felt at the reaping shoots through me again. I automatically follow him; when we're inside the doors close with little sound but it still gives me a jolt. The elevator lurches then shoots upwards. The craft is automatically lit with light from the glass walls giving us an inside view of the training center that takes up the center of the building. I look down at all the shiny new training equipment just waiting for splatters of blood as we shoot upwards. My lungs burn and I realize I haven't been breathing. I need my Mom and Dad and they're not here. Someone squeezes my hand and I realize Gage is still holding mine. I look at him as the elevator doors open and he abruptly drops it. It stings for a second but I push forward not willing to show my hurt. I will not let Haymitch or Effie think I care about this boy at all. How could I feel for him anyway in less than 24 hours? Impossible. Anger replaces the earlier frustration I had had with him. I choose to ignore him for the tour of our apartment.

"Lunch is in half an hour," says Effie. I nod my head and disappear into the room that is to be mine for the remainder of my stay in the capitol. I feel like a hot shower so I make my way into the bathroom. The buttons are much like mine at home so I have no trouble with finding what setting I like. I strip off my clothes, my pin makes a clang on the floor and I remove it from my dress and put it on the counter. I pick roses; my favorite scent that reminds me of home. Home; where my Mom and Dad are probably worried sick. I can't even imagine what they are thinking. What Aiden is thinking? I think back on the three finger solute my district has sent me away with. I remember my family hugging me before the peacekeepers took them and left me to a room of silence. Tears fall unchecked down my face. They disappear down the drain along with my happy memories. I cry for a while just to get it out. I will never cry again after this. I harden my heart not letting any emotion seep in. I get out of the shower and find a pair of clothes laid out for me on the bed. I wonder who put them there. Did they hear my tears? They were nowhere near silent as the sobs escaped my throat. I put on the comfy pants and green tunic. I braid my wet hair in my signature braid not taking time to dry it because I just don't care. I attach the pin to my tunic. I sit on the bed for a few minutes before Effie's rhythmic nocking sounds on the door for the second time today.

"Dinner." She says. I make my way to the door not bothering to look in the mirror, that to because I just don't care. I have no sponsor's to impress for the moment. I go to the table not very hungry but planning on forcing myself to eat anyway. I know there will be days in the games where I would wish I had when I had the chance. An attendant pulls out a chair and I take a seat. A plate is immediately set in front of me laden down with the most delectable food the capitol has to offer. The new President has really thought this out. She must have been planning it for a while. Conversation ceases at the table and I look up. Haymitch, Effie and Gage stare at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," says Gage as he picks up his fork and resumes eating. Haymitch stares at me for a moment. His eyes catch mine in a silent question. _ Are you okay? _ I nod to him and he too resumes eating more slowly than before. Effie chatters on about the gown I am to wear tonight to the opening ceremony.

"I've seen it! You will be exquisite! I don't think I could have done a better job myself." How can Effie be so normal about all of this when she's been through the war? Are their hidden emotional scars or has she fallen under the presidents lies and pretenses?

"Both of you will be re-made. Not that both of you aren't perfect. I suppose you both have your own remarkable qualities but a little polishing won't hurt a bit. It might even get you sponsors."

I chew my food not really tasting it. I wave the attendant over and whisper something into his ear. Moments later a cup of steaming hot chocolate and a basket of hot rolls appear in front of me. Gage look at me and smiles but I don't smile back. Instead I just stare down into my cup. I hear Gage ask for his own cup. I briefly look up at him then eat the last bite of roll and drain the last remnants of the drink and push back from the table before the attendant can help me. I start to leave the table before Effie's voice interrupts my actions.

"Avery?" I sigh.

"Yes Effie?" I say.

"Isn't there something you want to say?" I look at her and shake my head.

"No." I hear a chuckle from Haymitch and send him a dirty look. Effie crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows.

"Really? I would have thought your mother would have raised you better after I went through all that trouble." I run my hands through my hair. I'm still confused. I look at Gage. He mouths something to be. I look closer. _Manners?_ Is he mouthing manners to me? Understanding finally reaches my muddled brain.

"I am very sorry Effie. My brain isn't working at the moment. The past few days have been rather taxing. I hope you will forgive me."

"Well I'm sorry too Avery. I know this time has been truly traumatizing for you. I certainly will forgive you, but I will ask for you to forgive me as well for not realizing your stress." I nod my head and give her a sad smile.

"May I be excused?" I ask.

"Of course. I retrieve you when it is time to get prepped." Says Effie.

I return to my room and catch my face in the mirror. I lean closer to look at my puffy red eyes. Have I looked like that all along? I hang my head and lean against the small dressing table. I sigh. Now wonder everyone had stopped when I sat down. Now they know I had been crying. It wouldn't bother me so much if Gage didn't now see me as a weakling.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	15. Secret's

_**Avery **_

I suddenly find myself happy that I bathed before going to be 're-made'. I lie naked on a metal table in the remake room as every prickle and blade of hair, except my hair and eyebrows are ripped from my body. Next highlights are added to my hair. My prep team insisted on adding a few pieces of flame red to my dark locks stating 'After all you are the Girl On Fire's daughter'.

_So much for being my own person. Well I guess it's not a bad thing though, to be compared to my mother, I think. _

_If it will get me sponsors I'll be their Girl On Fire. _

My eyebrows have been perfectly shaped and my body completely exfoliated and moisturized. Any dead skin I had is now long gone along with a couple layers of my skin. My body tingles and burns. I wish I had a cool bath. One of my stylist hands me a cloth robe and I slip it gingerly on my burning body. Make up is applied meticulously to my face. My skin is flawless yet they still apply a foundation. It gives my skin a baby soft glow. I touch my cheek. It now feels as soft as a rose petal. Gold shadow is added to my lids and false lashes applied to my already thick golden ones. They line my lids with coal black liner then brush my lashes with equally dark mascara. A rosy blush is applied to my cheeks. I look at myself briefly in the mirror before one of my stylist turns me around in my chair.

"Ah-ah no peaking until we're done." She says.

I only saw briefly the blush on my face. I look like I've been standing next to an open flame. I think to ask why and am informed it is the intended affect. Next we're onto my nails. They're clipped, filed and shaped. They too are painted gold. One of the stylists carefully paints tiny flames on top of them. Gold must be the theme this year. I look at the stylist. She is very quiet. I study her; she is a plumper woman with beautiful auburn hair and looks as if she is in her early forties. She continues on with the intricate pattern on my nails.

"What's your name?" I ask her. She looks up and I catch a glint in her eyes that quickly disappears.

"Octavia."

_Wasn't that the name of one of my Mom's stylist? _

"Oct-."

"You look a lot like your Mother."

Octavia smiles at me and continues working on my nails. I look at the other stylist talking over my lack of personal hygiene. Octavia catches my stare.

"That's Flavius and Venia." I look at them and see the male has corkscrew orange curls and purple lips. The woman who must be in her sixties has aqua colored hair that hangs to her shoulders.

"They were also part of your mothers prep team. They insisted they be your team."

I look back at Octavia. I feel tears stinging the back of my eyes and quickly blink them away. I miss my Mom. Octavia squeezes my hand that has yet to be painted in a motherly fashion. Flavius and Venia interrupt us and I focus on keeping my tears at bay. I promised I wouldn't cry again. The prep team does their final finishing touches on me then leaves me in a small silver room to meet my stylist. I sit waiting on the metal table when the door clicks open. A tan skinned man with short brown hair and green eyes. I'm taken aback. This looks like-.

"Hello my name is Chroma," says the man.

_Odd name but then again everything in the capitol is odd. _

He's young; mid to early twenties. He smiles at me and takes a chair next to the table.

"What you did was very brave." I look at him. His eyes look so kind and caring. He can't be capitol born and bred.

"I didn't do it to make people think I'm brave," I say. Chroma chuckles.

"Regardless." He says.

"You look familiar." I tell him. Chroma squints his eyes at me then smiles.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asks and I involuntary lean forward.

"Yes," I say.

"You might find me familiar because of my father."

He doesn't say anything for a few moments.

"And?" I say as I wring my hands.

"My father's name is Cinna."

_**Review! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**~Authors Note~**_

_**Okay Guys I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I am doing a tour of the west for a month, Mount Rushmore and all that fun stuff. I'm running off Wi-fi right now. With all the hype of packing enough clothes and shoes (**_I way over-packed and now I'm stuck with a whole bunch of stuff in the back seat with me_**) I didn't get a chance to post the next chapter. I had written this one and Chapter 17 but I just hadn't had the chance to type it and spell and grammar check it. I am sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I really wanted to get this posted for you guys. **_

_**P.S. **_

_**Special Thanks go to KatandPeeta123(AKA) Whitney. **_

_**Your reviews are awesome and they give me so much encouragement to keep going with my writing. Thank you so much! You're awesome! **_

_**Avery**_

After my meeting with Chroma I'm whisked off for my final fitting and touch ups with my prep team. Within the hour I will be before the whole nation and the President.

I've taken a cue from my father and made something spectacular for you," says Chroma. "Some would say I'm copying but I say great minds think alike." Chroma hangs a garment bag from a platinum hook on the wall of my dressing room. Chroma and I have formed a fast relationship which is unusual for me but I feel like I can ask him anything.

"What will Gage be wearing?" I ask nonchalantly.

Chroma looks at me like he can see straight through me. I fidget and look at my hair in the mirror. The updo makes me look inches taller than my petite frame. Despite my Mother being 5'7 and my Dad being 5'10 I am only 5'5. Now I look my Mom's height which is great because I will soon be standing next to Gage whose height towers over me. His frame flicks in front of my eyes and I imagine his brawny muscles tight and confined within the fabric of his shirtsleeves. I pinch the delicate skin of my wrist and turn my attention back to Chroma.

"Something that reflects on each of yours upbringing and your personality; but somewhat similar," says Chroma as he turns and unzips the garment bag holding his creation.

_Something that reflects Gage? And his personality? Huh we will definitely be wearing black_, I think_. Hopefully we won't end up as big lumps of coal. _

Chroma pulls something out of the bag that I would probably wear at home. Dark leather pants and a gold top, black leather boots sprinkled with gold almost as if I had been mining it. I can move freely in the pants and the shirt illuminates my body giving curves to my otherwise flat figure. The boots feel like heaven and I wonder if I survive if Chroma would let me have them.

"And here's the finishing touch," Say Chroma as he lifts a jacket towards me. My arms slip into it and I immediately know it's perfect. Not too tight between my shoulder blades and the cuffs land right at the bone separating wrist and forearm. It reminds me off home and I have to ward off my tears with a threat. Chroma interrupts my torturous thoughts.

"See this here?" he asks as he shows me a button inside my jacket cuff on my left arm. "Push this button before you ride out of the tunnel."

"Wait," I say. "Won't you be there with me?" My voice quivers. I sound like a child. I once again have to mentally beat myself into submission.

"No but I'll be in the crowd. I will see you. That's all that matters." I nod my head and look at myself in the mirror. The full picture leaves me wondering what I'll look like when whatever Chroma has concocted begins. I take a breath and look to Chroma from my pedestal. He crosses over to me and taps my chin.

"Chin up. It makes a world of difference. You've already won me over Golden Girl now show the people of Panem the same fire you've shown me," says Chroma. He then pins my mother's pin to my jacket right over my heart. Which I'm not sure is even there anymore.

_**Review and continue on to chapter 17! Up soon! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Avery**_

I'm ushered in a car to a huge pavilion somewhat similar to the one my mother took her first chariot ride in. I'm alone except for Effie. I was halfway hoping Haymitch would ride with me. Other than Effie telling me I look "splendid" she hasn't said much, just stared out the window into the city lit by millions of lights. The car pulls into a tunnel and a peacekeeper opens the door and ushers Effie and I out of the car. My body automatically is attracted to the light at the end of the tunnel and gravitates towards it. I walk the short length of the dark tunnel towards it. Effie's heels click against the cement floor as she tries to keep up but I walk much faster in my boots than her in 3 inch heels. When I reach the end of the tunnel the room opens into the shape of a giant bubble. The ceiling is made entirely of glass. I look up and see the stars. They twinkle and wink at me. The light is years away but I can see it, feel it as it lightens my soul. I can't help but wonder if my mother is looking at the same stars. I pull my gaze from the sky and look around. Several of the other tributes look at me. I stare at my boots and make my way over to District 12's chariot. The coal black horse's neigh and nicker and I rub their noses. One prods me with his nose and I give him special attention. He lifts his head and my hand slides away from him. He then nudges my hand with his velvet nose.

"Hey," I say and show him my open hand. His long tongue snakes out and wraps its way around one of my fingers.

"Ewww gross." I squeal as I step away from him.

"Afraid of a little horse slobber Avery?" says a voice from behind me. I laugh and turn. Everything I was going to say dies on my lips. Gage is wearing tight leather pants like mine but more masculine. He makes them look a lot better than I do. I recall the image in the mirror of myself and remember that I actually thought I had looked pretty. I don't even hold a candle to him. I feel like a duckling. A ugly one. Gage's shirt is black instead of my golden hue. He too wears a leather jacket and black gold speckled boots. He is extremely handsome. I could drown in his green eyes. Good thing I know how to swim. I snap myself out of it and turn back to the horses.

"No I'm not. He looked a little hungry and I wanted to have all my fingers for the arena. I'm sure even these doctors couldn't fix a chewed up missing finger."

"Horses are herbivores," says Gage.

_Stupid, you knew that Avery, _I think. I feel like knocking my head against a wall or using a cheese grater against my forehead. That didn't present a good mental picture so I just look at Gage like this was the most boring conversation ever.

"I know that. I'm not completely stupid you know." _Everyone knows horses only eat grass._

"Never said you were," he says.

I went back to working the horses with my hand.

"They really do look hungry." I say. Someone appears next to me and leans on the chariot, their hand comes towards me palm up.

"Here try this."

Two white square cubes are in the middle of his hand. I look up at the boy. I'm met with bronze hair, tan skin and green eyes different than Gage's. This boy is the total opposite of Gage's dark hair, light skin and brown-green eyes. The only thing they have in common is their height.

I find myself overwhelmed. Two extremely handsome men have crossed my vision within 5 minutes.

"Here take it." he says. I stare at him a moment then take the cubes and feed it to the horses.

"Hi" says the boy. "I'm Finn."

"Thanks Finn, I'm Ave-." I don't even get to finish.

"I know who you are. My Mom's told me a lot of stories about your Mom. Heck I exist because of your Mom."

I smile at him. He hands me a sugar cube and I start to give it to one of the horses.

"No that one's for you," he says. "We have a limited amount of time to enjoy the stuff. Now's not the time to worry about your figure." I laugh at him and eat the cube sighing as it dissolved on my tongue.

"I like you," says Finn.

"I like you too." I say.

Somewhere behind me someone clears their throat. I turn to see Gage.

"We should probably get ready," he says. I turn back to Finn who with a smile on his lips shifts from his lean on the chariot to stand tall.

"I'm sure I'll find you but if I don't find me during training." Finn says and then plants a peck on my cheek and saunters away. I turn back to see a dark look cross Gage's face.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask him.

"We don't have all night for you to flirt."

"I wasn't flirting." I say. I don't even know how to flirt.

I move to get in the chariot and he steps in front of me and pulls his own self in. The cad. He doesn't even have the decency to help me up. I ball my hands and place them on my hips. I open my mouth to complain.

"Avery," calls a shrill voice. Effie.

"Oh you two look's positively divine."

"Thanks," I say grudgingly. "Aren't you supposed to be with Haymitch?"

"Oh I am but I had to tell you something that Haymitch neglected to do." An irate look passed Effie's features. "Sometimes I think he does it on purpose just to cause me trouble," huffs Effie.

Everyone in the room is shifting, climbing into their own chariots. Stylists arrange the last finishing touches and make sure not even a speck of lint dare land on their creations.

"Effie," I say.

"Yes Avery?" I raise my eyebrows and look at her.

"Oh yes." She jumps and moves closer to us. "Haymitch said for you two to hold hands."

"What? No." I say.

"You have to," says Effie becoming flustered. I look at Gage whose thunder cloud expression could scare the President herself. He doesn't even take an interest in our conversation. Effie looks around as if just now realizing she doesn't have much time to get back to her seat.

"Please Avery." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Okay Effie."

"Thank you!" she says. I start to turn.

"Avery."

"Yes Effie."

"Girl to girl do I looked flushed?" she asks as she pat's her cheeks.

"No Effie you don't." I say. As much powder as she had on her face she couldn't become flushed if she was thrown in a fire.

"Thank You Avery!" She says and her heels click against the floor as she attempts a graceful run. I take my place to the right of Gage and place my hand on the chariot rail. I sigh. I take in my surrounding knowing I might not ever see anything like this again. We begin to be lined up by our districts and Gage and I end up last. There is no longer a District 13 because they dissolved and every citizen decided to move into their own choosing of a District. The door opens and our line begins to move. Just before we reach the doors Gage turns to me.

"You ready?"

My answer is to press the button on the inside of my cuff. A glow begins to emanate from my body but I pay it no heed. Our chariot reaches the door. I reach my hand out and take hold of Gage's. He jerks his hand from mine. I stare him down.

"Haymitch said too." I tell him. He looks at me a moment and then just as we go through the door and emerge from the tunnel he takes my hand in his own and the crowd gasps.


	18. Fire Starter

_**~Authors Note~**_

_**Hey guys I finally got Wi-Fi again so I decided to use the painfully slow connection to give you guy's two more chapters. I hope you like them. I've been kind of distracted with all the sites I've seen on vacation so I hope these chapters are up to par with my normal writing. Sometimes I just get stumped on a chapter or two. I Promise better writing when I get home. **_

_**Avery **_

The crowd releases their pent up breath and now scream and clap wildly. I look at some of them sitting in their seats apprising is like vultures. Gage looks at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"What," I ask him. He jerks his chin to a place in front of us. I immediately turn to look and my eyes widen.

There onscreen is me. I glow like a pot of gold, like an ember being shaped into something I'm not. I turn back to Gage and see myself reflected in his eyes; his liquid warm eyes.

"We have to do this together," he says. I look away from his intense gaze. I don't want to see him die. No matter how much I fight it I've come to care about him. I look at the wild crowd, I see them cheering. And am I crazy or are they cheering for us. I look at Gage. A low glow now emanates from him also. It catches the yellow flecks in his eyes and tosses them at me like burning ember, his eyes burn into mine. I feel my knees begin to shake. The little voice in the back of my head screams at me to refuse. To do this on my own, but my heart tells me you don't have to go this alone, someone's there for you. My heart beats wildly in my chest and pounds in my throat. I can feel my pulse jump erratically. Can it be true? Can he really care about me or is it just for show? To play the lovers card like my parents? I look at our still entwined hands bathed in the gold glow from our bodies. Sooner or later I was going to give in to him; make a decision. I know without listening to my gut or my heart I would soon rather than later agree to it no matter what the cause. I sigh and nod my head.

"Together?" He says.

"Together," I repeat. He squeezes my hand and together our entwined hands lift into the air in a show that we're together.

That's when we catch fire.

I'm not scared. But in the back of my mind that voice I ignored earlier screams at me to run; to escape from the fire consuming my body. But instead of run I raise my chin lie a regal queen. I harden myself to the burn I'm sure to feel but it never comes. How could Chroma think this a good idea, to set us on fire? Instead of heat I feel cold sweep through me. Calm washes over me and I'm no longer worried. Gage still holds my hand in his. Just his presence and hand in my calms my nerves more than I'm willing to admit even to a firing squad. The crowd screams and I can almost feel Haymitch smug grin even though I can't see him in the crowd. I can feel its intensity. He's going to get exactly what he wants. I quickly decide to go along with whatever he has planned. Mostly just to get his goat. Flowers fly from the crowd. Gage reaches out and grabs one. A small delicate white rose. He looks at it a moment before handing it to me. I take it and smell the aroma that could make a whole bottle of perfume. It is stronger than any other rose I've ever smelled. It must be genetically altered. That means it will last a long while if not years. So I keep it. Put it in the pocket of my jacket. Because I intend to keep it always, the first and perhaps only gift Gage will ever give me. Our chariot stops in line with the other districts. The president steps to her platform. Aneira Kingston smiles, a snakelike sliver of her lips. I could imagine her fangs shooting enough venom to kill the whole nation of Panem. Well she must be saving it up because she's only starting with 23.

"Welcome." She says as she raises her arm to quiet the crowd. They immediately become silent except a few stray shouts that came to a halt soon after. She then continues on in complete silence.

"Happy Hunger Game's."

The crowd goes crazy for the millionth time tonight and as they did my stomach dropped at the response of the citizens to this single person.

How could someone have so much power?

"I want to give my most heartfelt thanks and gratitude to the 12 Districts of Panem for their servitude and willingness to trust me in my decision to continue with the Hunger Game's one last time."

_I doubt it will be the last. _

"I will honor you all in my decisions. I will use every part of me to be ten times the leader my grandfather was." She looked at the crowd then straight into a camera.

"Thank you Panem. Thank you for your children." Her microphone cut off and she stepped back from her pedestal. Her Vice President stepped forward.

"Let the Hunger Games begin." He said.

Our chariots started moving and started heading in the direction we had come from. We went through the huge doors back to our spot in the bubble room. Haymitch, Effie, Chroma and another woman I assumed to be Gage's stylist were there waiting.

"That was marvelous," cried Effie.

"Come on," Said Haymitch as he started walking away.

Immediately as I stepped out of the chariot the fire stopped.

Across the room Finn sent me a smile and a saucy wink. I smiled back. Gage gently grabbed my arm and drug me in the same direction the rest of the group had disappeared to.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Back to our rooms, aren't you hungry?" he asked.

As if on cue my stomach let out a huge roar and I did something I never do. I blushed. A smile tugged on Gage's lips but I could tell Gage was trying to hide it. I could feel my face flaming.

_I was literally on fire a few minutes ago that's why my face is hot,_ I told myself.


	19. The Breaking Point

_**~A~N~ **_

_**And here's part two of HG:GM update. **_

_**Avery**_

Soon we were walking down the corridor to the elevators. Haymitch Effie, Chroma and the assistant I had yet to learn the name of had taken the elevator before us. That left me and Gage alone to shoot to the 12th floor. I looked at myself in the reflection of the platinum silver walls of the car. Make-up covered my face. It felt so foreign clogging my pores, coating my skin making me look a shade darker than my normally light skin. I had always wished for my mother's olive colored completion but the color just didn't suit me with my light blue eyes. The barely noticeable hum became a roaring in my ears and I itched to remove the makeup from my skin. True I probably looked prettier with it on but at this point I wanted it gone; washed down the sink.

I wonder what Gage thinks of me? I almost slapped myself at the thought and didn't let it continue any further. It's just for show. That's all it is. He doesn't really care. But does it really matter anyway? Every time he turned his eyes on me I feel like I could melt into a puddle. What would it feel like if he turned them on me with passion, with love, or even caring? I couldn't even imagine. I would probably just pure die. I probably will be dead in a week anyway though. My thoughts are right on target. I really hope not. I have parents and a brother to live for. I can't afford any hopeless thoughts. A bell dinged as the elevator stopped on our floor. I realized I had wasted my elevator ride. The one thing I enjoyed about being in the capitol. Well other than the food. I went to my room and ignored the urge to shower as soon as a smell wafted from down the hall. My ravenous belly growled and I threw on a comfy pair of pants and a long sleeved gold top. I padded barefoot down the hall following the invisible fumes of something wonderful towards the dining room. I didn't usually go barefoot but who knew how much time I had to do so. Upon entrance to the room I was assaulted by a whirlwind of aromas. I breathed it all in until Effie's screech interrupted me.

"Where are your shoes young lady," asked Effie from her seat at the table. I heard footsteps behind me as Haymitch entered the room.

"Oh Mom, I didn't know you were here," I said before I could stop myself. Effie promptly poked out her bottom lip and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Haymitch and Gage came into view. Had Gage heard my rude remark? I inwardly grimaced. Haymitch sent me a look as he took a seat at the head of the table. Gage ushered me to a chair and pulled it out for me to sit. I was too busy warring with myself inwardly to notice his chivalrous act.

"I'm sorry Effie. That was rude of me. Today has been a very confusing day for me especially with my Mom not here to help me."

On mention of my Mom my throat tightened. I swallowed hard.

"Yeah Effie you should know how hard this is for her with her parents not here." Haymitch said sarcastically while sending me a smirk.

"Shut up Haymitch." I say to him. Gage looked up from his food across the table on my words to him. He doesn't understand how close Haymitch and I are. The weird, most-of-the-time drunk, get-on-your-nerves uncle.

"Your mom did the same thing to me when she was your age Avery Hope Mellark. I'm smart enough to catch it now," says Effie.

_How did she know my full name? _

I give Haymitch another dirty look. Who knows how much he's told her. Why don't those to get married already? Goodness knows their perfect for each other. If only they could get over their pride. I put on my best sad face; the best I can give because I'm no actor and say "I'm serious Effie." while letting my voice crack.

My mother would be proud of my little acting skill. My father would be furious. A little white lie to make someone feel better didn't hurt anything.

"I really need someone to help me since my mom's not here."

Okay so part of that is true. I don't know what I'm doing. No need for anyone else to know that. I peeked at Gage under my lashes. He's holding back a smile by choking down something green and slimy. Haymitch sends me an approving smile. As if I need his approval. Why does he care about Effie's feelings? Obviously my little half-white lies worked because Effie sucked her lip in and cried.

"Oh Avery, you know I'm here for you anytime you need me. In fact we'll be together for the rest of the time you're here."

Great. What did I get myself in to? My stupid big mouth. I force a smile and picked up my spoon letting the slimy green liquid drip off. I hope it tasted better than it looked. I opened my mouth and was surprised when flavor exploded on my tongue. I dug into the rest of the soup and tried not to let the thoughts of the coming week ruin my delicious meal especially when there won't be enough to go around in the arena. My thoughts move to the arena itself. What will it be like? Water, fire, woods, ice? The next course left a lump in my throat and I had to force the decadent chicken in orange sauce past it. Effie started to talk manners, shoes and "walking" lessons so I tuned out but still tried to nod and smile in all the right places. My thoughts were tortuous. I thought I was stronger than this. I could feel myself cracking, breaking like an old glass window. Gage caught my eye across the table and I forced a smile thought to him it probably looked like a grimace. I couldn't even force myself to go along any longer with Effie's excessive talking. I was about to leave the table, going as far as to remove the napkin from my lap and place it on the table when Gage looked at me hard and took a deep breath and let it out. He moved his hand in an upward motion then down instructing me to do the same. What would a deep breath do? But I did it anyway because at this moment I would probably do anything Gage asked without question. I drew in a shaky even cleansing breath. I realized I felt a little better whether from the deep breath sending oxygen to my brain or Gage's silent strength. Gage motioned to an attendant and when he appeared at his side he whispered in her ear. A few moments later she reappeared carrying a mug which she placed in front of me. I look down into the cup to find the familiar dark liquid steaming, rich and fresh. Hot chocolate. One of my favorite things I have found out about while on my so called journey to the possible end of my life. I look back at Gage with tears threatening to spill over but I choked them back not wanting to ruin the moment. Plus I was starting to get dehydrated with these salt water outbursts. As I looked at Gage I felt the first real smile of the day begun to tug on my lips. I mouthed "thank you" to him and sipped the warm hot chocolate from the warm mug I held in both hands not wanting to ever let go of the moment.

_**Review please and thank you! **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**~Authors Note~**_

_**To Whitney: katandpeeta123**_

_**Thanks for your continued support and reviews. You got me out of my slump and writing again. Thanks. **_

_**Gage**_

After dinner when everyone slipped off to their rooms to bed I slipped out of the apartment and walked silently to the elevator. My boots barely made a sound on the thick carpets which were so new there was a slight crunch as the threads bent beneath my feet. I pressed the down button inserting a key into a hidden hole that gives me access to a floor farther down than the training center. I begin shooting downwards very quickly and soon a light gong goes off alerting me I have reached the requested floor. I exit the elevator careful not to alert anyone of my presence. I walk down a dark corridor and through a series of doors peeking around corners and entering codes as I went. I'm alerted I am not alone by the echoes of a pair of boots a second before a voice called out.

"What are you doing down here?" A man asked as he came towards me wearing a white peacekeepers uniform almost identical to those used before the war.

"Just looking around, no harm done," I say as I raise my hands in front of me to show the man I wasn't armed. The man came towards me and took my arm and jerked me forward, only because I let him. There was no need to cause trouble. The man led me down a hallway and through three more sets of doors and into a room lit only by a single bulb that didn't reach into the dark alcoves and corners of the awkwardly shaped room. The peacekeeper let go of my arm.

"Secure?" I asked.

"Yes." My shoulders automatically relaxed although my body was still wound up.

"I have a message for you." The man said.

"A message or an order," I asked.

"Agent Hawthorne you know better than to question authority."

"What is now?" I asked grudgingly.

"You need to step it up, get closer to her." My gaze rose from the floor to meet the man eyes on his words. Tall, about my height, salt and pepper hair that was mostly grey at the temples and a firm jaw. A thick line ran from in front of his ear and traced down into his suit, likely a battle scar. I stood at attention out of respect, habit and training.

"You know I can't do that."

"It's not up to me. It's not my orders you have to follow."

"How close are we talking?" I asked.

"I think you're old enough to figure it out." My eyes widened. Surely he didn't mean…..?

"You need to set your feelings aside and consider your mission." I looked into the knowing eyes of the agent.

"Get her to trust you."

"I can't do that."

"You must," he said and then continued on. "You need her complete trust if the mission is to be completed." I turned away from the agent, angry. So many emotions tumbled through my mind at the same time but ultimately duty to supreme reign.

"I can see you've worked through it," said the agent. I turned back to him.  
"You have our complete support and trust. I hope we have yours." He said and then he led me back through the doors we had entered and back to the elevator. Then he disappeared as swiftly and silently as he had appeared.

I rode the elevator back to the 12th floor and entered into the apartment. Everything was still and as silent as it was before I left. I heaved a sigh knowing what I must do. I walked down the hallway to Avery's room and knocked on the door. No answer. I waited a few minutes but the door was never answered. I checked the knob to find it unlocked. I slipped in taking note that the bed covers were disturbed but there was no sign of Avery. I checked the bathroom but to no avail no Avery. I was beginning to know worry until I thought of the one place that she could be. I left her room closing the door quietly behind me and climbed a set of stairs leading towards the roof and saw that the door was slightly ajar. I opened it and was relieved that the hinges didn't wine. There she was in a nightgown and silken robe that fluttered in the wind tossing red berries at the force field that kept us trapped like rabbits in a cage.

"I was looking for you." I said and watched her jump. She had looked deep in thought, almost like she was off in her own little world.

"I didn't hear you," she said and shivered slightly whether from being cold or her thoughts I didn't know. I stuck my hands deep into my jacket pockets then thought better of it and removed it and placed it on Avery's shoulders.

"Thank you," she said as she put her arms into the too big sleeves and wrapped it around her. It hung on her frame and it could almost encircle her twice. She turned to look back at the city.

"I didn't think my life would end like this," she said. I heard her voice quiver. It wasn't like her…to be weak. To bear her feelings. She usually kept them tucked inside where they could torture her and no one else. I took advantage of the opportunity.

"How did you think it would?" I asked. She sighed and didn't speak for a while. So long I had almost had given up on an answer and was trying to think of a way to start the conversation I was hoping for.

"I thought I would be old. I thought I would have traveled and had adventures…" she stopped and knew that wasn't all. There was something deeper. Something that she kept hidden. Something I didn't think she would tell me. But she surprised me and surpassed my expectations.

"I thought I would have a family, one of my own. I wanted to be married; I wanted lots of kids, unlike my mother. I wanted to be in loved, to be loved. By someone who didn't have to. Who chose to….love me?" She let out a shaky breath, almost as if it had taken all her strength to tell me that.

"I'm sorry. You have problems of your own. I don't know why I would think you would care." I hated this but I saw my chance and I had to take it.

"No, you're wrong. The thing is Avery, I care more than I should. The truth is….I love you. I've loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you. I fought it…because of our situation. But I can't fight it anymore." She just stared at me like I had gone mad, then her face softened and she looked as if she could really believe my declaration. Then it hardened again to disbelief. So many emotion flashed across her face in mere seconds.

"Did Haymith put you up to this? Because if he did I'm gonna kill him. Or was it one of the other tributes?" I shook my head violently and walked towards her my arms opened to hold her but she escaped my grasp. I felt my heart break for her pain and tried to believe it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

"No….No Avery listen to me." I pleaded with her.

"Since the day I met you….I knew there was something different about you. I had never been so attracted to a man in my whole life. But you kept me away, going from hot to cold. One second I thought we could be friends, other times worst enemies. How can I believe you?"

I walked towards her and approached as I would a wounded animal. I place my knuckles against her cheek. Her skin felt as soft as silk or cashmere, whichever was softer. My heart tugged and I fought with myself because I knew I could really fall in love with her. If I wasn't already. Her eyes closed and her long lashes fluttered against her skin, fanning out and she leaned her head into my hand.

"Look at me Avery." I asked and she did so after a moment. Her eyes were tortured. She was fighting with herself, whether to believe me or not. But I could tell she wanted too.

"I could make at least one of your dreams come true." I said. She stared deep into my eyes. I leaned slowly down and placed a feather light kiss on her lips. My lips tingled and soon as they were no longer touching her. I had the urge to kiss her again, to explore the feeling. One I had never experienced before.

"Marry me." I said. I almost sounded breathless.

A gasp escaped her lips. The ones I had just kissed and desperately wanted to again.

_**Review? **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Avery**_

I couldn't sleep so I had climbed the stairs that led to the roof. I had stood there for a while throwing berries at the force field that kept me caged in on the roof. My thought had turned tortuous after a while and I didn't even hear the door open and Gage come onto the roof with me.

"I was looking for you," he said and placed his jacket around my shoulders. I wrapped it around me to ward off the shivers that my mind had brought forth. Before I could stop it words slipped past my lips that I couldn't stop.

"I didn't think my life would end like this." My voice quivered and I didn't even try to care. I had no one to talk to and limited days to live.

"How did you think it would," Gage asked sounding remotely interested.

"I thought I would be old. I thought I would have traveled and had adventures…" I continued on letting it all out.

"I thought I would have a family, one of my own. I wanted to be married; I wanted lots of kids, unlike my mother. I wanted to be in love, to be loved. By someone who didn't have to. Who chose to….love me?" I had completely bared my heart to him. To the boy I barely knew but so desperately wanted to care about me. I had strong feelings for him but I wasn't yet ready to admit them to myself let alone him. I so wanted him to care. I don't know why I was telling him all of this. It would just scare him off.

"I'm sorry. You have problems of your own. I don't know why I would think you would care." I said and let out a shaky breath.

"No, you're wrong. The thing is Avery; I care more than I should. The truth is….I love you. I've loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you. I fought it…because of our situation. But I can't fight it anymore." This coming from Gage shocked me into momentary silence. Is he crazy? Oh I so wanted him to love me. Could it be? Could hot n' cold really care about me? Maybe I could believe if he had said that he just 'liked' me but he had said love. Love was a very strong word. How could he love me just after a few short days? But wait. He had said he loved me since the day he had laid eyes on me. When was the first time he had? I'm immediately taken back to the boy staring at me in the school cafeteria. That was him! How long had he gone to my school? This must be a trick.

"Did Haymitch put you up to this? Because if he did I'm gonna kill him. Or was it one of the other tributes?" I asked.

"No….No Avery listen to me." he pleaded as he came forward arms open to hold me but I escaped his grasp not willing to let him touch me no matter how much I wanted to be in his arms.

"Since the day I met you….I knew there was something different about you. I had never been so attracted to a man in my whole life. But you kept me away, going from hot to cold. One second I thought we could be friends, other times worst enemies. How can I believe you?" I asked him as he came forward and placed his fingers on my face. I leaned my head into his hand because I had to.

"Look at me Avery," asked Gage and I did so after a moment. Could I believe him?

"I could make at least one of your dreams come true." He said then slowly ever so gently he leaned down and place a feather light kiss on my lips. An electrical current shot up my spine and as soon as his lips left mine I wanted more. I wanted him to really kiss me. Before I could really sort through it all he said something that confused me even more.

"Marry me." I gasped. Marry him? Yes! If I had been in another place in my life, like back home I would have said no, let's wait a while. Finish high school. But with limited time left could I at least have one of my dreams be fulfilled? Could I marry Gage and take those last days and turn them into a lifetime? There would be limitations, of course; like I would still never be able to have children. But I would get my adventures and my traveling, though they would be in the arena. And I would get a chance to be married. To be loved. Could I? Should I? Marry him. Should I speak to Haymitch? No. Did I love Gage? I suppose I liked him well enough. Okay I'll admit it. I care for him more than just like. It wasn't like this would be long term, for either of us.

"How?" I asked.

"I can arrange for it. It wouldn't be a problem. Say you'll marry me?"

I looked down and tried to reign in my excitement but I couldn't and I flung my arms around his neck and hugged the daylights out of him and said "Yes I'll marry you."

I barely slept that night and at 5 the next morning I was woken up by Haymitch.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" He asked me. I didn't care about his opinion but I asked anyway because he was my crazy uncle.

"Why? Do you think this is wrong?"

"No. Only one person gets out of the Arena. Are you prepared to be that one?" That would mean Gages death.

"You have to try Haymitch, to get us both out, like you did mom and dad."

"You forget I had a lot of help, like from a whole other district."

"You can do it Haymitch. I know you can."

"How deeply do your feelings go?"

"Not very far," I lied.

"Good because I can't make any guarantees. You and I both know what would happen if I don't get you out alive."

"My parents would kill you."

"It doesn't matter; they'll kill me when they hear you're married." I dressed quickly for the day, not for the wedding I had imagined and went down the hall where a man in a white peacekeepers uniform with salt and pepper hair and a long scar in front of his ear waited, a few words later, a peck on the lips as quick as the last one and a sign on the dotted line made me married. I could barely take it in. Was it even legal?

"If anyone asks, you two were already secretly married back in 12, got it?" said Haymitch. I didn't ask questions but just nodded my head. Just a few seconds later Effie's click of her heels echoed down the hall and she entered.

"You're all up, before me? That's highly unusual. Did I sleep late?"

"No Effie, we just couldn't sleep. We have so much excitement for the day." I said.

"Oh I could imagine," she said then continued on through breakfast about the day's plans. I caught Gages look across the table and smiled but he didn't smile back. Guess cold's back. I need to give his extra personality a name. Maybe Parker, Phil, Psycho? Or Bi-Polar, but just call him Bill for short.

_I'm glad this marriage isn't long term,_ I thought.


	22. Chapter 22

Avery

I'm beginning to question my sanity in which I made the decision to marry Gage. What had I been thinking? I'm only 17! I don't even know him. He could be an axe murderer and I wouldn't even know it. My boots scuff against the floor as I stomp my foot like a child as I listen to a lady describing the training rules. I know I should be listening but I just cant keep my focus with my warring inner thoughts. I grit my teeth and focus on the lady in uniform in the front. No fighting with other tributes, no shooting arrows at the game maker's heads. That one was in place thanks to my mom. Learn don't waste your time fiddling with things that wont be of use to you in the arena. No stabbing others. As if. Blah,blah, blah. Exposure can kill as easily as any weapon…..blah,blah,blah. No wonder I was having a hard time paying attention. This was all common sense. I looked around the room at some of the other tribute;s. My gaze went to one who raised her hand.

"Umm…but how do you stay warm if you don't have a jacket?"

"Start a fire you idiot! Everybody knows you can't see smoke during the day," another beside her jeered. She gave him a befuddled look then looked to the instructor for approval. She just shook her head and continued on with her speech. I haven't seen Gage since our little impromptu wedding this morning. I can't believe he was ditching training. Soon we were into training climbing walls, swinging from rings hanging from high up meant to test our upper body strength and fighting against other instructors who taught us how to stand correctly and throw a clean right hook. I watched one boy throw a knife at a dummy and hit it squarely in the heart were it to be a human. I didn't pick up a knife. I didn't plan on stabbing anyone but clearly that boy did and he had a fancy way of doing it. I waited in line to practice throwing the knives. I might as well practice if I was even going to attempt to make it out alive. Someone touch my lower back and I jumped.

"Sorry," Gage muttered from behind me. "How's it going?"

"Great if you would have showed up on time. Where were you?"

I probably wouldn't have asked if it weren't for the fact that I was married to him.

"I had to speak to Haymitch."

"For 2 hour's?"

"Uh…," he muttered.

"Lunch time," someone called and everyone dropped what they were doing and bolted to the door obviously starving including Gage. I stomped after him. A headached throbbed in front of my eyes and I squinted at the light coming from the lunchroom. I got in line and served myself something I didn't feel like eating. Roast beef and mashed potatoes. I sat at a vacant table and Gage soon sat next to me.

"Not hungry," he asked.

"Not really," I said as I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead. Suddenly I felt another presence at the table and looked up it to the handsome face of Finn.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"No not at all. I love good company," I said as I glared at Gage. He sent me a dirty look back. I know he wasn't particularly fond of Finn but at this point I didn't care. I was desperate for a good conversation.

"I knew you liked me. It's my good looks isn't it?"

"That's one of the factors." I got a swift kick in the knee under the table. I grunted but continued speaking. "A wonderful personality too," I said. I looked at Gage but he was looking at Finn. I got the strange feeling that he wanted to punch him.

I settled more deeply in my chair for an interesting conversation with a smug look on my face.


	23. Pure

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey guys. Finally got a new laptop. I will now be back to writing. Thanks everyone for the support while I was on break. **___

_**Avery **_

I enter my room and throw myself across the bed, groaning into a pillow instead of screaming. There's a knock on the door and I begin to answer but then decide to ignore it. I don't want to talk, see or listen to anything Gage has to say. More persistent knocks sound.

"Go away," I scream at the unidentified person.

"I'll just knock down the door," calls Haymitch.

Haymitch. "Isn't that you've been doing?" I mutter under my breath. I groan again and stumble from the bed to the door.

"What do you want?" I ask through crack in the door. Haymitch sticks his foot in the door already knowing that I plan to slam the door in his face no matter what it is.

"To go home."

"Besides that." _We all want that_.

"Let me in."

"No." I start to close the door even though Haymitch's foot is still in the way but he pushes past me.

"By all means come on in."

Haymitch makes himself comfortable in a wingback chair in the corner and pulls a flask out of his back pocket. I look at the clock on the bedside table. 4:35.

"Isn't a little early for that," I ask.

"It's never too early, you should know me better Avery." I shake my head and sit on the edge of my bed.

"Where's the hubby?"

"I don't know." I get up and pace the length of the room and slam my fist against the wall. "Just why in the heck did you let me do that?"

"I have a plan."

"What plan could you possibly have for marring off a 17 year old?" I can't even imagine what my parents will think.

"There's not a lot of cards I can play Haymitch," I say thinking of the fake marriage and baby card my parents played to perfection. People still believed my mom had miscarried never even conceiving that it was all a lie. The only reason I know is because there would be an older sibling hanging around and Haymitch isn't like my mother; he tells me everything. Even things I don't want to know.

"So what? That was over 18 years ago."

"Why after 18 years of peace is this happening? This is ridiculous. How people are so stupid to fall right back into the clutches of the government I'll never know!" I sigh. It's useless to be angry. It doesn't change anything.

"I know you didn't come in here to hear me yell so what is it you want?"

Haymitch sits forward pulling a tiny chip from the same pocket the flask came from.

"What is that?"

"It's your parent's games…"

"I've already seen them."

"Maybe but have you really?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You refuse to believe your parents are killers."

"My parents aren't killers…" I pace the room." They were killers but not by their own choice. Push hard enough and a saint could turn into a killer."

"Get a grip sweetheart. You're worse than your mother. So pure. Have you ever disobeyed your parents?"

"I've never had the need too."

"Stop worrying about what they think. They're not here and they can't do anything to help you."

"They could if they were here instead of you."

"I got your parents through 2 games alive."

"Barely."

"You're here aren't you?"

Haymitch gets up and tosses the chip on a table.

"There's 75 years of games on there, 3 quarter quells. Don't skip anything. Try to get over your issues because I have a feeling this games is going to be worse than all 75 years combined and if you have any notion about getting out and going home you're going to need all the help you can get." Haymitch tosses me his flask. I open mouth to protest, to say I'll never be a drunkard like him but he interrupts me.

"Trust me you'll need it. I've got another one."

"Haymitch?"

"I'm scared." I'm past hiding my feelings. Soon they'll be showcased to all of Panem so what's the use.

"I know sweetheart." Haymitch doesn't say anything else as he leaves the room but I have the lingering feeling that he is too and I don't like that at all.


	24. Chapter 24

Training goes by quick…too quick for my liking. Haymitch wants me and Gage to present a unified front but he hasn't been around much to do so. He says he has a plan but I'm still trying to figure it out. Effie's had her time with both of us explaining how to behave one's self while in the Capitol. I think it's utterly ridiculous but I don't say anything because I don't want to hurt her feelings. I think Effie's hiding behind what she knows so we can't see her pain. I believe she genuinely cares whether or not we die. I sit down at the dinner table a little while after Haymitch and I's talk. I didn't watch the videos. I don't see the point. Plus I kind of don't want to be alone when and if I do. Conversation at the table is stunted and I can't think of anything to say so the silence lengthens until Haymitch accidently knocks over a bowl of peas. An attendant hurriedly moves to clean it up. The incident seems to have loosened his tongue.

"So have either of you thought of what you're going to do for the Gamemakers yet?"

Gage comes out of his stupor and shrugs his shoulders. He can quickly see this doesn't satisfy him. "Maybe throw some weights around. What do you suggest?"  
"Don't do anything that will make you a target to the others. And you..." Haymitch turns to me. "Don't whatever you do shoot an arrow anywhere near the Gamemakers heads."

"Why on earth would I do that," I ask incredulously.

_Now there's an idea_.

"I mean it Avery."

I make an X over my heart and hold my hand up as if to say "scouts honor" Haymitch nods. "I'll be watching you."

"Actually the only way you'll know what I do at all is if I tell you." I say.

"Don't forget who's going to be here while you're in the arena."

I roll my eyes but then think it over. He's right. Who will be here fighting for my life, finding sponsors who have an exorbitant amount of money to buy me a bottle of water or piece of bread? For the sake of my pride I don't say anything else about it but I make a mental note to be nicer to Haymitch.

"Most importantly, remember your manners," says Effie after dabbing at her lips with a napkin.

"I'll do my best" and "Of course Effie" come from both myself and Gage. She nods her hand and places her hands in her lap obviously knowing that was the best she was going to get from us.

"Now who wants some dessert?"

Momentarily an amazing creation is wheeled into the dining room on a cart. It's flaming and I wonder how we'll be able to eat it and why we don't have anything like this back in District 12. I mean I only just recently found out what hot chocolate was. Soon I head to my room with a full belly. I'm now quite ready for bed though I know I need the sleep. I wish there were somewhere for me to go besides the roof. I fling myself on the bed and for the second time today a knock comes on the door. It's Gage. I open the door.

"Hey," he says.

_Well this is awkward._

"Would you like to come it?"

"Sure," he says and I open the door wider for his entrance. Gage rubs his neck as if he's trying to remove a kink. I close the door slowly. For once I'm afraid to be alone with him.

"So," I say.

"Tomorrow the last day of training."

_Tell me something I don't know._

"Yeah, it is. What are you doing here Gage?"

"Same as you Avery."

"No, not that; what are you doing in this room?"

"It's not as if I'm not allowed in here, we are married."

I try not to think about what that means.

"Honestly I'm not quite ready for bed." I nod my head because I know the feeling. "And I don't want to be alone." I don't expect that. Gage comes toward me and I force myself not to take a step backward and possibly start running, maybe even from the room. He places his hands on my forearms and rubs the gently.

"I want to fix whatever has been going on between us Avery. Or lack thereof."

"I don't understand…"

"We're going to be in the arena soon and contrary to what you may think I'm not going to leave you to fend for yourself." I look anywhere besides his sea-green eyes. "I know that's what you think Avery." Gage takes my chin in his hand and gently turns my face in his direction.

"Look at me Avery." I hesitate but I finally do.

"Only one gets out Gage."

"And I'm determined that you're going to be that one."

I pull free of his grasp. That's why I don't want to be close to him. Because one of us is going to have to part with the other in the arena. It's a tangled mess we're in. My original plan is gone; up in smoke, carried away like embers in the wind. I wanted no allies, to have no one I'm forced to say goodbye to, to run and worry only of myself so I could return to my family. Selfish I know. I had little hope of getting out except for in a pine box, a cold corpse for my family to bury. I wanted as little heartache before I forcefully left the world.

"Don't bundle your feelings up and throw them in the fire Avery. I know we may not have a lot of time together but let's at least make it count. Would you rather have regrets or memories?" My mind goes back to a time where I experienced my first bully. I climbed a tree near the schoolhouse and the biggest meanest kid in school stood at the bottom waiting for me to come down. Earlier in the day I had accidently run into his sister in the hall. No harm done. I apologized, she made no big deal of it, only took the book I held out to her and walked on. I didn't realize Theron had seen it or even took offense to it.

He had stood and waited and waited before he became impatient and began to shake the thin base of the tree. I was so small I knew the tree itself wouldn't break but a light rain had begun to fall and made the bark slippery. Eventually a branch broke from and I slipped, lost my grip on another branch and fell to the ground. Theron had grabbed my shirt and hauled me from the ground before I could recover from the shock of the fall. I ended up walking home from school with a black and swollen eye. It would have been worse had my brother not come from his class and stood crying as the bully beat me up. Eventually the crying made the bully leave. He knew what was best for him and didn't mess with my brother. I wonder why no one had come to my rescue that day. I search my memory and remember that it had been a tree at the back of the school house, one my brother and I had played on often. Aiden had been too scared to run for help. The debacle in the tree only lasted for half an hour but before I even got a block away from school there was Mom and Dad running, looking for us. Mom had taken Aiden and I home and Dad had went to the bully's house and took care of business. He never told me what he did or said. Mom had put me in bed and held a bag of ice over my eyes while she lovingly smoothed the hair from my forehead. My lip had puckered and she told me something that I would never forget.

"It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart."

I haven't done very well with the whole falling apart thing. Mom was right though. I decided to hold myself together.

"Give us a chance Avery," says Gage.

"Okay," I say because right now I don't have the wherewithal to say no.


End file.
